<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Singhal Archives Season 1 by Kindnessgreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860936">The Singhal Archives Season 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindnessgreen/pseuds/Kindnessgreen'>Kindnessgreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Singhal Archives [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, M/M, No beta we die like archival assistants, all in transcript form because I thought why not?, also interviews office gossip and other cool shit!, not only statements tho!, reverse au, the magnus archives is a workplace comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindnessgreen/pseuds/Kindnessgreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Jonathan Sims, running an institute dedicated to the research of the supernatural can be difficult, but it adds a whole new level of difficulty when his archivist is constantly trying to end the world. Join Elias the archivist and his “merry” band of archival assistants as they go out to cause as much supernatural mayhem as possible, one fear at a time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agnes Montague/Gertrude Robinson, Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Singhal Archives [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Angler fishing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[CLICK]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Test, test, test, 1, 2, 3... Alright then.<br/>
[CLEARS THROAT]<br/>
My name is Elias Bouchard. I work for the Singhal Institute, London, an organisation dedicated to academic research and education into the esoteric and the paranormal. The head of the Institute, Mr. Jonathan Sims, has employed me to replace the previous Head Archivist, one Gertrude Robinson, who has recently retired.<br/>
I have recently joined the archives with a senior research team consisting of Peter Lukas, Simon Fairchild and Agnes Robinson, wife of the recently retired Gertrude Robinson. Our job is to take care of any cases that the research department finishes with-usually with a dead end-and archive it for classes to study. Now, the Institute was founded in 1818, which means that the Archive contains almost 200 years of case files at this point. Combine that with the fact that most of the Institute prefers the ivory tower of pure academia to the complicated work of dealing with statements or recent experiences and you have the recipe for an impeccably organised library and an absolute mess of an archive. This isn’t necessarily a problem - modern filing and indexing systems are a real wonder, and all it would need is a decent archivist to keep it in order. Gertrude Robinson was clearly that archivist, which makes my job all the easier.<br/>
The archive is in a peak condition, with indexing and order that could rival that of the library upstairs. The work Gertrude has done will help me very much in my own search, one that I don’t plan on expanding upon too much.<br/>
As Gertrude has left this place in peak condition, my team and I’s main goal is to keep the archives in check and fit new statements into the system.<br/>
That’s probably enough time spent making my praise for the state of this place, and I suppose we have to begin somewhere.<br/>
Statement of Nathan Watts, regarding an encounter on Old Fishmarket Close, Edinburgh. Original statement given April 22nd 2012. Audio recording by Elias Bouchard, Head Archivist of the Singhal Institute, London.<br/>
Statement begins.</p><p>ARCHIVIST (STATEMENT)<br/>
</p><p>This all happened a couple of years ago, so I apologise if some of the details are a bit off. I mean, I feel like I remember it clearly but sometimes things are so weird that you start to doubt yourself. Still, I suppose weird is kind of what you guys do, right? So I’m studying at the University of Edinburgh. Biochemistry, specifically, and I was in my second year at the time this happened. I wasn’t in any sort of university accommodation at this point, and was renting a student flat down in Southside with a few other second years.<br/>
</p><p>To be honest, I didn’t hang out with them much. I took a gap year before matriculating, and my birthday’s in the wrong part of September, so I was nearly two years older than most of my peers when I started my course. I got on with them fine, you understand, but I tended to end up hanging out with some of the older students.<br/>
That’s why I was at the party in the first place. Michael MacAulay, a good friend of mine, had just been accepted to do a Master’s degree in Earth Sciences so we decided a celebration was in order. Well, maybe ‘party’ isn’t quite the right word, we just kind of invaded the Albanach down on the Royal Mile, and drank long enough and loud enough that eventually we had the back area to ourselves. Now, I don’t know how well you know the drinking holes of Edinburgh, but the Albanach has a wide selection of some excellent single malts, and I may have slightly overindulged. I have vague memories of Mike suggesting I slow down, to which I responded by roundly swearing at him for failing to properly celebrate his own good news. Or words to that effect.<br/>
Long story short, I was violently ill around midnight, and made the decision to walk the route home. It wasn’t far to my flat, maybe half an hour if I’d been sober, and the night was cool enough that I remember having a hope the chill would perk me up some. I headed for the Cowgate and the quickest way to get there from the Royal Mile is down Old Fishmarket Close. Now, I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you that there are some steep hills in Edinburgh but Old Fishmarket Close is exceptional, even by those standards. At times it must reach a thirty or forty degree angle, which is hard enough to navigate when you don’t have that much scotch inside you. As I have mentioned, I had quite a lot, so it probably wasn’t that surprising when I took a rather nasty tumble about halfway down the street.<br/>
In retrospect, the fall wasn’t that bad compared to what it could have been, but at the time, it really shook me up, and left me with some nasty bruises. I picked myself up as best I could, checked I hadn’t seriously injured myself, no broken bones or anything, and decided to roll a cigarette to calm myself. That was when I heard it.<br/>
</p><p>“Can I have a cigarette?”<br/>
</p><p>I was startled out of my thoughts by the words as I thought I had been alone. Quickly trying to compose myself and looking around, I noticed a small alleyway on the opposite side of the street. It was very narrow and completely unlit with a short staircase leading up. I could see a light fixture a little way up the wall at its entrance, but it either wasn’t working or wasn’t turned on, meaning that beyond a few steps the alley was shrouded in total darkness. Stood there, a couple of stairs from the street, was a figure. It was hard to tell much about them as they were mostly in the shadows, though if I’d had to guess I would have said the voice sounded male. They seemed to sway, ever so slightly, as I watched, and I assumed that they, like me, were probably a little bit drunk.<br/>
</p><p>I lit my own cigarette and held out my tobacco towards them, though I didn’t approach, and asked if they were ok with a roll-up. The figure didn’t move except to continue that gentle swaying. Writing it down now, it seems so obvious that something was wrong. If I hadn’t been so drunk, maybe I’d have noticed quicker, but even when the stranger asked the question again, “Can I have a cigarette?” utterly without intonation, still I didn’t understand why I was so uneasy.<br/>
</p><p>I stared at the stranger and as my eyes began to adjust I could make out more details. I could see that their face appeared blank, expressionless, and their skin seemed damp and slightly sunken, like they had a bad fever. The swaying was more pronounced now, seeming to move from the waist, side to side, back and forth. By this point, I had finished rolling a second cigarette, and gingerly held it out towards them, but I didn’t get any closer. I had decided that if this weirdo wanted a cigarette, they were going to need to come out of the creepy alleyway. They didn’t come closer, didn’t make any movement at all except for that damn swaying. For some reason the thought of an anglerfish popped into my head, the single point of light dangled into the darkness, hiding the thing that lures you in.<br/>
</p><p>“Can I have a cigarette?” It spoke again in the same flat voice and I realised exactly what was wrong. Its mouth was closed, had been the whole time. Whatever was repeating that question, it wasn’t the figure in the alleyway. I looked at their feet and saw that they weren’t quite touching the ground. The stranger’s form was being lifted, ever so slightly, and moved gently from side to side.<br/>
</p><p>I dropped the cigarette and grabbed for my phone, trying to turn on the torch. I don’t know why I didn’t run or what I hoped to see in that alley, but I wanted to get a better look. As soon as I took out my phone, the figure disappeared. It sort of folded at the waist and vanished back into the darkness, as if a string had gone taut and pulled it back. I turned on the torch and stared into the alley, but I saw nothing. Just silence and darkness. I staggered back up to the Royal Mile, which still had lights and people, and found a taxi to take me home.<br/>
</p><p>I slept late the next day. I’d made sure I didn’t have any lectures or classes, as I had intended to be sleeping off a heavy night of drinking, which I guess I was, although it was that bizarre encounter that kept playing in my mind. And so, after making my way through two litres of water, some painkillers and a very greasy breakfast, I felt human enough to leave my flat and go to investigate the place in daylight. The result was unenlightening. There were no marks, no bloodstains, nothing to indicate that the swaying figure had ever been there at all. The only thing I did find was an unsmoked Marlboro Red cigarette, lying just below the burned out light fixture.<br/>
</p><p>Beyond that, I didn’t really know what to do. I did as much research as I could on the place, but couldn’t find anyone who’d had any experience similar to mine, and there didn’t seem to be any folklore or urban legends I could find out about Old Fishmarket Close. The few friends I told about what happened just assumed I’d been accosted by some stranger and the alcohol had made it seem much weirder than it was. I tried to explain that I’ve never had hallucinations while drunk, and that there was no way this guy had just been a normal person, but they always gave me one of those looks, halfway between pity and concern, and I’d shut up.<br/>
</p><p>I never did find out anything else about it, but a few days later I saw some missing person appeals go up around campus. Another student had disappeared. John Fellowes, his name was, though I didn’t really know the guy and couldn’t tell you much about him, except for two things that struck me as very important: he had been at that same party and, as far as I remembered, had still been there when I left. The other was just that, well, on the photo they’d used for his missing persons appeal, I couldn’t help but notice that there was a pack of Marlboro Red cigarettes poking out of his pocket.<br/>
</p><p>I haven’t quit smoking, but I do find that I take a lot more taxis now if I find myself out too late.</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Statement ends.<br/>
Well, it seems that my search is off to an interesting one, to say the least. It seems that Nathan Watts had a run-in with a mysterious stranger... I suppose it can make one think. Simon did some digging into the police reports of the time and it turns out that between 2005 and 2010, when Mr. Watts’ encounter supposedly took place, there were six disappearances in and around the Old Fishmarket Close: Jessica McEwen in November 2005, Sarah Baldwin in August 2006, Daniel Rawlings in December of the same year, then Ashley Dobson and Megan Shaw in May and June of 2008. Then finally, as Mr. Watts mentioned, John Fellowes in March 2010. All six disappearances remain unsolved. Baldwin and Shaw were definitely smokers, but there’s no evidence either way about the others, if they’re even connected. Besides that, I’m more interested in the creature he encountered. Something that can steal people away into the night... I wonder what one had to do to obtain that kind of power? I mean, judging from the description of the thing I’m sure that there are strings attached. But I suppose it never hurts to speculate-</p><p>PETER<br/>
Hello Elias</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Gah!- why must you do that every single time you see me?  </p><p>PETER<br/>
Oh, you’ll get used to my sudden appearances eventually. I mean, everyone else has. It’s kind of a right of passage if you-</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Just-<br/>
[SIGH]<br/>
please don’t make that a habit, alright? </p><p>PETER<br/>
No can do, boss! We’re stuck with each other, so you gotta take all of me!</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
[SARCASTIC]<br/>
Oh, I can tell we’re going to get along swimmingly. </p><p>PETER<br/>
[SMUG]<br/>
Oh yes we are. Wait, how long has that tape recorder been there? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Long enough to hear every word. Now Peter, how about we make a little deal? You lay off with buggering me, and I don’t report you to Mr. Sims for harassment. How does that sound?</p><p>PETER<br/>
[JOKINGLY THEN DARK]<br/>
You’re not serious are you?... You wouldn’t. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Try me. </p><p>PETER<br/>
You realize I could just as easily break the damn thing, right? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Then I can file a complaint for destruction of workplace property, and do you really want to go through that trouble?</p><p>[A TENSE SILENCE. A BATTLE OF WILLS IS TAKING PLACE]</p><p>PETER<br/>
[BEGRUDGING]<br/>
Fine. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Good! Now that this little spat is worked out, I can work out your next assignment. I’ll have it for you by the end of the day, and I expect a report by Friday. Is that alright?</p><p>PETER<br/>
Well, this is gonna be an interesting experience, ‘boss’. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
I think I’ll grow to enjoy it just fine. </p><p>[CLICK]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coffin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elias goes searching artifact storage for a new addition to their division. But what he finds there could be more than he bargained for</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[INT. SINGHAL INSTITUTE, ARCHIVES]<br/>
[CLICK]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
I’m sorry but-</p><p>AGNES<br/>
[Angry] Really Elias, is it necessary to send him halfway across Great Britain? Because he annoyed you?</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
[Timidly] Well, when you put it that way it does sound quite cruel. But it was to try and knock some sense into him! I didn’t want him jumping from the dark and interrupting a statement! You see where I’m coming from, right? </p><p>AGNES<br/>
[Sigh] I guess I can sort of see your point. </p><p>[ARCHIVIST SIGHS]</p><p>AGNES<br/>
But still, halfway across Britain! You still se the problem there, right? Tell you what, you fix whatever you and Peter have going on between you two and I don’t tell Jon, alright? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Fine. But this doesn’t mean we’re going to be buddy-buddy or anything Agnes. </p><p>AGNES<br/>
I don’t care! I just don’t want some kind of one-upping contest going on in our team. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
One-upping?-</p><p>AGNES<br/>
[Exasperated] You know what I mean. God, just make up with Peter and get back to what we’re being paid for. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Alright, I will. </p><p>[SILENCE] </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
[With feeling] I promise</p><p>AGNES<br/>
Good. Now get back to whatever you were doing before you were ‘so rudely interrupted’. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Pleasure speaking with you too. </p><p>[FOOTSTEPS AS AGNES WALKS AWAY. ARCHIVIST GROANS WEARILY]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
And so the blackmail cycle begins anew. Hm?... must’ve not realized I turned it on. A-anyway, for a quick status report, Peter has been gone for about a day doing research into numerous disappearances in Scotland.<br/>
Research had lost interest and I thought what’s the harm in doing a bit of our own- research that is. Of course, Peter must’ve told Agnes, and now she’s giving me hell about it. On another note, I found something interesting while looking through statements today.<br/>
Apparently there was a haunted coffin going around a few years back, and the statement giver had some... very vague things to say about it. Mr. Sims has told me the coffin is off-limits, along with everything else down in artifact storage, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.<br/>
I’ve planned to check out the coffin out and possibly move it if it’s possible. Of course, part of this depends on if Simon’s actually free like he says he is.[Sigh] We’ll just have to see. </p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[SIMON HUMMING WITH ‘GUREN NO YUMIYA’ PLAYING SOFTLY THROUGH HEADPHONES AND SOUNDS OF SKETCHING ON PAPER]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Simon. </p><p>SIMON<br/>
O-oh! You startled me Elias![Chuckle, music abruptly stops] Didn’t expect you so soon. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
[Whispered]Well, this is the time I requested, is it not?</p><p>SIMON<br/>
... yeah you’re right, but could I finish up this picture real quick?</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
No Simon, we need to get into artifact storage before the night guard catches us down here. Besides, you’ve been sketching in that stupid book all day. You didn’t even follow up on that case I told you about-</p><p>SIMON<br/>
Alright I get it. </p><p>[SQUEAK OF SIMON GETTING UP FROM THE CHAIR]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
And try to be quiet? </p><p>SIMON<br/>
[Whispering cheerily] Whatever you say Elias! </p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[INT. INSTITUTE HALLWAYS]</p><p>[ARCHIVIST AND SIMON WALKING THROUGH AN EMPTY HALLWAY]</p><p>SIMON<br/>
[Whispered] So why are we doing this again?</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
[Whispered] Because there’s something up with that coffin, and if Mr. Sims won’t spill I plan on finding out myself. </p><p>SIMON<br/>
And what’s with the tape recorder? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
It’s for chronicling of course! I mean, we can’t just go down and expect to remember everything, can we?</p><p>SIMON<br/>
Well, I guess so. </p><p>MR. SIMS<br/>
[Talking] Remember what exactly, Elias?</p><p>[ARCHIVIST AND SIMON SCREAM]</p><p>MR. SIMS<br/>
Relax you two, it’s just me. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
[Talking] Oh! Mr. Sims! Didn’t see you there! </p><p>MR. SIMS<br/>
[Amused] Well, I surely saw you. So what are you two doing here this late, sneaking around the institue no less! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
[Panicked] Well, um-</p><p>SIMON<br/>
He’s here to pick me up! I lost track of time down in the archives and he had to come pick me up for...</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
A show we’re seeing together... </p><p>MR. SIMS<br/>
[Surprised] Oh! So, uh, are you two...</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
What? Oh god no!</p><p>MR. SIMS<br/>
Ah okay. Apologies for the assumption.</p><p>SIMON<br/>
It’s alright Mr. Sims! </p><p>MR. SIMS<br/>
Call me Jon, never really liked Mr. Sims. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
... Jon then. </p><p>JON<br/>
Yep! Now, I wouldn’t want to hold you two up any longer. Be on your way and enjoy the show! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
The show! Right! Come on Simon, let’s get to that before we miss the first song! </p><p>JON<br/>
Before you go, I just have one question. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
I don’t know, we’re kind of in a rush-</p><p>SIMON<br/>
Shoot, boss. </p><p>JON<br/>
What show are you watching? </p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[SIMON AND THE ARCHIVIST ARE PANTING, AS THEY HAVE JUST RUN FROM JON]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Is he gone? Did we lose him? </p><p>SIMON<br/>
Yeah, I think so. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Good. </p><p>[SIMON AND THE ARCHIVIST SIGH]</p><p>SIMON<br/>
So, where are we?</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
I think we’re close. Come on. </p><p>[ARCHIVIST AND SIMON WALK AND THEN STOP]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Well, this is it. </p><p>SIMON<br/>
[Nervously] Are you sure about this Elias? I mean, artifact storage is off-limits for a reason. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Well, we’ve already put our jobs on the line for this. Might as well follow through. [Begins walking again] Come on then. </p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[INT. ARTIFACT STORAGE]</p><p>[ARCHIVIST AND SIMON WALK THROUGH ARTIFACT STORAGE SLOWLY]</p><p>SIMON<br/>
Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever been down here before! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Keep quiet and don’t touch anything. Who knows what’s cursed down here and what isn’t. </p><p>[STATIC BEGINS TO RISE]</p><p>SIMON<br/>
Wait. There it is! The coffin! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Finally, something goes right for us-</p><p>[STATIC FADES AS A PAIR OF VOICES FROM ANOTHER PART OF ARTIFACT STORAGE PICKS UP, A PAIR OF MEN TALKING IN A COCKNEY ACCENT] </p><p>SIMON<br/>
Who-</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
[Panicked whisper] Hide! </p><p>[CREAK AS THE TWO OPEN THE COFFIN DOOR AND CLOSE IT BEHIND THEM. THE VOICES ARE MUFFLED BEHIND THE DOOR]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Well that was a close one. </p><p>SIMON<br/>
[Frightened] Elias, this coffin is bigger on the inside... </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Hm? Oh god, is this real? It’s a cave! Well, with stairs. </p><p>SIMON<br/>
We’re both seeing this, it can’t be fake! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
So what now? Go deeper, or get out?</p><p>SIMON<br/>
I say we le-</p><p>[RUMBLING]</p><p>SIMON<br/>
W-what’s going on? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
The cave! It’s shifting! </p><p>[SCREAMS FROM THE BOTH OF THEM AS THEY FALL INTO THE BURIED]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Grab onto something! </p><p>SIMON<br/>
What?!</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Anything! </p><p>[ARCHIVIST GRABS ONTO SOMETHING, AND SIMON’S SCREAMS STOP AS THE ARCHIVIST GRABS ONTO HIM]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Got you!</p><p>SIMON<br/>
Don’t let go!</p><p>[ARCHIVIST GRUNTING]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
I can’t hold on for much longer! We’re gonna fall!</p><p>[SILENCE FROM SIMON AS ARCHIVIST CONTINUES TO TRY]</p><p>SIMON<br/>
Come back for me, okay?</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
What? Simon, no! Don’t let go!</p><p>[SIMON SLIPS FROM THE ARCHIVIST’S HAND AND FALLS]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Simon!</p><p>[ARCHIVIST PULLS HIMSELF UP AND MANAGES TO OPEN THE COFFIN’S CREAKING DOOR. RUMBLING STOPS AND WE HEAR TWO PAIRS OF FOOTSTEPS]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
What?</p><p>BREEKON<br/>
Well, lookee what we’ve got here. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Please, you two have got to help me! I don’t care what you’re doing here, I just need you to help get my friend out of here! </p><p>HOPE<br/>
Why should we help you? You work for this damned temple in the first place.</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Wait, temple? What do you mean? </p><p>BREEKON<br/>
Well, this one's clearly daft. </p><p>HOPE<br/>
Doesn't even know what he's serving. </p><p>BREEKON AND HOPE<br/>
Get lost kid. </p><p>[BREEKON AND HOPE TURN COFFIN OVER AND THE ARCHIVIST FALLS OUT]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Wait, you're just gonna leave him in there?</p><p>HOPE<br/>
Kid, you've lost your friend to the Buried. He'll be lucky if the fall killed him.

</p><p>[BREEKON AND HOPE WALK OUT WITH THE COFFIN. THE ARCHIVIST BEGINS TO CRY]</p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[INT. SINGHAL INSTITUTE, ARCHIVES]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
[Sigh] Well, last night was a disaster. Those two left me with more questions than answers, but I have to keep my hopes up. Those two... I’ve come across a statement describing them at least once. It sounds like Beacon and Pope? No no no, that’s not right. Breekon and Hope! That was it! [Dejected sigh] Well it isn't helping Simon get out of that place, the Buried they called it? And what did they mean by a temple? Who are we serving? Questions for another time, in the meantime, I’m going to need to come up with excuses for Simon and the missing coffin. Agnes is going to love that. I just hope he’s okay. </p><p>End recording. </p><p>[CLICK]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Statement of Martin Sims, regarding a mysterious student.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[INT. SCOTTISH HIGHLANDS]</p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>PETER<br/>
God dammit![Sigh] Well, here we are. Elias has sent me out to check out some disappearances somewhere around Kingussie.<br/>
I am currently stranded on the side of the highway since my car broke down. Hmph, if I didn’t know any better I’d think he sent me out here as a death sentence or something. At least there are decent cows to look at.(Surprised) Wait a minute. Sir? Sir!</p><p>[PETER RUNS OFF ACROSS THE FIELD AND HAS A CONVERSATION WITH ANOTHER PERSON OUT OF RANGE FOR THE RECORDER]</p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[INT. MARTIN’S APARTMENT. A RADIO SOFTLY PLAYS MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND AS A KETTLE WHISTLES]<br/>
MARTIN<br/>
Want some tea? </p><p>PETER<br/>
Yes, thank you. </p><p>[CLINKING OF PLATES AS MARTIN SETS OUT CUPS FOR HIM AND PETER. HE POURS TEA INTO THE CUPS. PETER DRINKS HIS TEA]</p><p>PETER<br/>
This is delicious!</p><p>MARTIN<br/>
Thank you!</p><p>[THE RADIO CONTINUES PLAYING]</p><p>MARTIN<br/>
So what brings you out here? </p><p>PETER<br/>
Oh, just a work assignment. </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
What kind of work?</p><p>PETER<br/>
(Hesitation) Err, paranormal investigation...? </p><p>[A TRAIN WHISTLES IN THE DISTANCE STATIC RISES AND FADES]</p><p>MARTIN<br/>
I’m guessing you’re not really happy about the assignment? Or you just don’t like your boss. </p><p>PETER<br/>
[Laughs] Spot on! What are you, like a psychic or something? </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
[Amused] Yeah, something like that. </p><p>PETER<br/>
So you live around here, yeah? </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
Yeah</p><p>PETER<br/>
Great! Have you seen anything paranormal happen. </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
Heh, didn’t expect to be giving a statement. But yeah, I think I might have something for you. </p><p>PETER<br/>
Oh that-that’s great! [FUMBLES WITH RECORDER] Statement of... </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
Martin K. Sims</p><p>PETER<br/>
... I’m sorry, what?</p><p>MARTIN<br/>
Something wrong?</p><p>PETER<br/>
Never mind, must be coincidence. So, what is your statement regarding? </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
Regarding... a strange exchange student. </p><p>PETER<br/>
Right. Statement taken September 10th, 2016. Statement begins. </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
</p>
<p>Well, I lived in Kingussie for a good fifteen years now, and I thought I had seen everything this sleepy little town had to offer. I was sorely mistaken. It had happened about five years ago, over at the high school. I’m an English teacher you see, and I never get suspicious of any of my students unless for good reason. In this case, my instincts saved several students.<br/>
This year we had something new; an exchange student program. We had nothing go out of the ordinary at first, the students going for the program left on their plane to France and the students coming to us got off as well.<br/>
</p>
<p>However, one of the students coming to us felt... wrong. The kid’s name was Hugo Picard, and he looked like a kid you’d find on a toothpaste commercial. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, about average height, and had a smile that felt practiced, but not strained; you know what I mean?<br/>
Anyway, we had headed back to the school and he seemed to get along with his classmates pretty well. He was in my sixth period class, and got himself a couple of friends. One of the kids was Steele Luckett. Now Steele was a bright kid, a visionary you’d say, pretty outspoken, but his grades could use some work. I even think he had a crush on me for some time. He seemed to get himself quite acquainted with Hugo, and they they got quite close.<br/>
</p>
<p>However, I got suspicious when I saw Hugo give Steele a strange book during one of their study halls together. I don’t remember the title, but it looked really suspicious. The book was really beat up, and was a forest green hardback with a golden title. After Hugo gave Steele the book I saw him give Steele a sinister smile behind his back. After study hall was over, I asked to see Hugo to figure out what he did.<br/>
</p>
<p>You see, I have a bit of a reputation of being able to read and get through to even the worst of students. Whether they were lashing out, angry, or just plain doing it for the fun of it, I’ve managed to get through to them. However, it didn’t help me in this particular situation. When I asked what he gave Steele, he gave me a blank stare and told me it was just a book. I asked him the title. He didn’t answer. Just as I was going to ask him who the author was, the bell rand and Hugo told me he was going to be late for his next class.<br/>
As he left, I realized what was off about him. I couldn’t get a read on him, ever. No matter how I tried to get to him, there was nothing behind the mask. He was like a wolf in sheep’s clothing.<br/>
Steele seemed unchanged at first, but over time he began to look more and more tired with each class. Eventually, it got to the point he was sleeping in class, and I had to yell at him to keep him awake. One class I held him after class and asked him what was wrong.<br/>
</p>
<p>He told me that I’d never believe him, but I persisted. He lied and told me he was in a late night show in town, but we both knew there weren’t any of those at this point in time. Eventually I got the truth out of him, and it was quite bizarre.<br/>
</p>
<p>Steele told me that he had been getting himself trapped in an assortment of places, unable to escape for hours. It had started with his bed, but it soon extended to his locker and even thresholds. I was surprised but didn’t waste asking about the book. I knew it had something to do with it, and he told me he had shared it with his friends. He had it on him though, and I quickly leafed through it. I looked to the back of the cover page, and in fine ink it read “From the Library of Jurgen Leitner”.<br/>
</p>
<p>The book was a Leitner, a cursed book that can do terrible things to a reader, and Steele and most likely his friends were marked by it. I told him of his predicament, and the grief disappeared from his eyes, replaced by confusion and then fury. He looked ready to take things into his own hands, and I knew that was a terrible idea. I told him to tell his friends but hold off on doing anything, as I was going to do some research of my own.<br/>
</p>
<p>That night, I went looking through the school file his family had given us before they shipped him off. In one of the pictures, I saw a something that stopped my heart. It was a Polaroid picture of an Indian boy with freckles and a tooth gap. The moment I saw this, I knew he was the real Hugo, not whatever was in my class. I went to Steele about this, and he looked even more ready to kill at this point. I calmed him down and told him about my plan to get this not-Hugo, and his friends wouldn’t need to get involved. He was to return the Leitner to not-Hugo, and from there we’d try and trap him. The details were a bit fuzzy, but we had a solid plan besides that. We met on a woody stretch of Ardborilach road that night, and he had bright the Leitner and not-Hugo.<br/>
</p>
<p>The first part of the plan went as expected, but as Steele handed the Leitner back to not-Hugo, he began to chuckle and say he didn’t need it anymore. As he said that, he began to morph into a creature made of shadows, with long limbs and glowing eyes. At that point my memory’s a little fuzzy, probably the creature’s fault, but I remember one thing in particular. Steele was standing in front of me and charged the creature. Before he did though, not-Hugo said something strange, along the lines of "the Restless Judge can't help you if you are unknowable". After that I completely blacked out. When I came to, both Steele and not-Hugo were gone.<br/>
</p>
<p>Steele didn’t come in for a week and I soon called his parents, quite worried about him. When I asked about Steele, they asked me who I was talking about, and that they never had a son named Steele.<br/>
</p>
<p>That creature, it must’ve been destroyed, but took Steele with him. You know, it’s kind of funny that way. He died protecting me, the one who was supposed to be protecting him. Well, of all things he died a hero, like he had wanted. I just wish I wasn’t the only one to remember him.<br/>
</p>
<p>I’ve been keeping an eye on his friends, and kept in contact with most of them. Most I’m sure weren’t marked by that thing. Some, I’m not so sure about though. </p><p>PETER<br/>
Wow, I’m sorry about the kid. </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
(Sniffles, shaky) Y-yeah, it’s alright. At least someone remembers him. </p><p>PETER<br/>
Ah, god damnit!</p><p>MARTIN<br/>
What? What is it? </p><p>PETER<br/>
I came here about disappearances, not some kid hero sob story. And I’m almost out of tape because of it! </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
Sorry? </p><p>PETER<br/>
I’ve gotta go, train is gonna work much better than car at this point. Thanks for the hospitality anyway. </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
Yeah, well you’d best get going. The next train leaves in ten minutes. </p><p>[SCUFF OF CHAIR AS PETER GETS UP AND BEGINS MOVING]</p><p>PETER<br/>
Ten minutes! I’ve gotta go- thanks for the statement by the way!</p><p>[CLICK]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so umm... that crack/fluff is coming soon I SWEAR. So two updates in one day? DO NOT GET USED TO IT. I am inconsistent as fuck and fear for my grades. But yes, this will continue and be a little more fluffy in the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bonding Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Agnes is suspicious of Elias, and takes it straight to the top when he lets something spill.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[INT. SINGHAL INSTITUTE, ARCHIVES] </p><p>[CLICK] </p><p>[AGNES WALKING TO ELIAS’S DESK. ELIAS’S SWIRLY CHAIR TURNS TOWARDS HER]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Oh, hey Agnes. </p><p> AGNES<br/>
Say Elias, do you know where Simon is?</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Oh, Simon? Sent him on a short assignment. </p><p>AGNES<br/>
... what is it with you?</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
What?</p><p>AGNES<br/>
What exactly is your deal? Are you doing something private? Are you looking for something? Seriously, what is your motive? You’ve barely been here for a week and both Peter and Simon are off! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Well, I’m-</p><p>[TENSE PAUSE]</p><p>AGNES<br/>
Well? Are you looking for something? Because if that’s the case then I can help you. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
It’s just- wait, what? </p><p>AGNES<br/>
You heard me. I’ve been here much longer than you have and know where a lot of things are. You really don’t need to do this solo Elias. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Now this is scary.</p><p>AGNES<br/>
What?</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
You’re being uncharacteristically nice to me. What’s the catch? </p><p>AGNES<br/>
The catch is that you don’t send us off whenever you can. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
I... suppose I can do that. </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Good. Now, what are you looking for? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Um... what do you know about Breekon and Hope? </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Oh yeah, I know them! They’re a couple of delivery men, not sure what they’re deal is though. When I worked in artifact storage I saw them deliver a whole bunch of cursed stuff. Why do you ask about them? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Oh! Umm... </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Well, spit it out then. I can’t help you much further if you don’t tell me what you’re looking for them about. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
I... saw them. Down in artifact storage...</p><p>AGNES<br/>
... Doing...?</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Sigh) The two of them were taking the coffin off campus in the dead of night. </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Alright, first question; what were you doing in Artifact Storage in the dead of night? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Panicked) Well, uh-</p><p>AGNES<br/>
And second, does Jon know about this?</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Well... no. </p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[INT. SINGHAL INSTITUTE, HALLS, AGNES STOMPS THROUGH THE HALLS WHILE THE ARCHIVIST LETS OUT A STRING OF PAINED SOUNDS] </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
A-are we (ow) sure John needs to (ow) know about this(OW)?</p><p>AGNES<br/>
What, you really thought you were gonna keep this under wraps forever? Come on then. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Yeah, but do you (ow) need to pull me by my (ow) ear? Feels like (owowow) a little much? </p><p>AGNES<br/>
So are you going to tell him yourself? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Hell no! </p><p>AGNES<br/>
My god, you’re like a child! Not a week into the job and you’ve already broken several rules! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Nervous laughter) I mean, it was only the one- </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Still! You’re lucky I’m catching you now and not while you’re, I don’t know, sitting at a table full of cannibals! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Are you sure that’s realistic- OW!</p><p>AGNES<br/>
Yes, it is actually! And I got to see it up close and personal! (Sigh) And we’re here. </p><p>[FOOTSTEPS STOP. AGNES KNOCKS ON THE DOOR. NO ANSWER]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Well, it looks like he’s not here. Guess we should come back- </p><p>[DOOR OPENS]</p><p>JON<br/>
Come in you two. </p><p>[ARCHIVIST AND AGNES WALK INTO JON’S OFFICE]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Sorry if we’re disturbing you, we can come back later if you want- </p><p>JON<br/>
No need, I’m only doing paperwork. Not that fun anyway. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Scoff) Well excuse me, but paperwork is actually very fun! Any true academic would know this. </p><p>JON<br/>
... Elias, which of us is supposed to be the old one here? </p><p>AGNES<br/>
That’s not the point. Jon, the reason we came here is- </p><p>JON<br/>
Hold on there for a moment, Agnes. Elias, do you genuinely think that paperwork is fun? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Why yes, and without paperwork we’d be utterly lost in the world! </p><p>JON<br/>
I mean I get that part, but fun? Who hurt you Elias? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
No one ‘hurt me’, Jon. I’ve always liked filling out the details in such works! Since I was a child! </p><p>JON<br/>
(Mocking) It must’ve been so lonely for you during recess. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Hang on a minute, I’ll have you know I was quite a heartbreaker in my high school years! </p><p>JON<br/>
The heartbreak must’ve been the divorce files you made for breakups. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Angry) Are you insinuating something Jon? </p><p>JON<br/>
(Having fun) Of course I am Elias! </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Will you two stop the banter for a moment! God, it’s like watching a presidential debate with you two! </p><p>JON<br/>
Sorry, right. So what did you come to see me for? </p><p>AGNES<br/>
It’s about Elias. Go one, you tell him. You know the whole story, don’t you? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Right... so remember that night that me and Simon ran off from you? </p><p>JON<br/>
Yes, I do. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Well... I might’ve gotten Simon trapped in something called the Buried which was one of the artifacts in artifact storage and I know you didn’t want me down there but I just couldn’t resist and when we got down there there were these two guys Breekon and Hope and they took the coffin with Simon inside and I know I broke the rules and you can fire me after this but please let me help Simon first. </p><p>[TENSE PAUSE]</p><p>JON<br/>
Well, looks like you’ve got yourself quite a predicament. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Wait, you’re not mad? </p><p>JON<br/>
Oh no, we’re going to have a talk about this later Elias. For now, I’ll see what I can do about Simon. Alright? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Right. </p><p>[Click] </p><p>[CLICK] </p><p>[INT. SINGHAL INSTITUTE, ARCHIVES. A TENSE SILENCE SITS BETWEEN THE ARCHIVIST AND AGNES. ARCHIVIST WEARILY SIGHS] </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
So? </p><p>AGNES<br/>
... So? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Well aren’t you going to chew me out for acting stupid? Go all grandma mode, like “Young man, do you know what you’ve done? You could’ve died”. </p><p>AGNES<br/>
(Chuckle) Well, first of all I don’t go ‘grandma mode’, do I?</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
No you do, you really do! </p><p>[ARCHIVIST AND AGNES SHARE A QUICK LAUGH] </p><p>AGNES<br/>
And second, it seems you’ve learned your lesson from this. I don’t need to tell you again and make you feel any more miserable. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Yeah...</p><p>[ARCHIVIST SLUMPS INTO HIS CHAIR]</p><p>AGNES<br/>
Hey. We’ll get Simon back from wherever he is. Promise. </p><p>[A MOMENT OF PEACE BETWEEN THE TWO, THEN PETER COMES STOMPING IN]</p><p>PETER<br/>
Guys! You’re never gonna guess who I met in Scotland! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Curious) What is it? Who did you meet? </p><p>PETER<br/>
I think I just met the man himself, Jonathan Sims’s husband! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
... what?!?!?!</p><p>PETER<br/>
I know, crazy right?</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
What’s he doing all the way in Scotland? Why isn’t he here in London with his husband, if that’s even him? </p><p>PETER<br/>
I swear, that was him! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Every second you spend just saying that makes me believe you less and less, you know that? </p><p>PETER<br/>
Well, don’t believe me then! But I swear, I saw him! The one and only! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Agnes, would you like to go out for some coffee? </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Why of course. </p><p>PETER<br/>
Wait, when did this happen? </p><p>AGNES<br/>
What? </p><p>PETER<br/>
You two! You couldn’t stand to be in the same room as each other when I left! </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Well, you were gone for two days. </p><p>[ARCHIVIST AND AGNES WALK AWAY. PETER RUNS AFTER THEM] </p><p>PETER<br/>
Hey, wait for me! I want some hot chocolate and I’m not drinking alone! </p><p>[CLICK]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So apparently I will be updating more often than I expect. But yeah, enjoy some Agnes and Elias bonding, along with a Peter out of the loop!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Grifter’s bane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Statement of Georgie Barker, regarding an admirer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[INT. SINGHAL INSTITUTE, ARCHIVES] </p><p> [CLICK. PETER IS TYPING ON A COMPUTER]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Whispered) Peter. Hey, Peter. </p><p>PETER<br/>
Hm? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Hey, uh. So...</p><p>[PAUSE]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Uncomfortable) I’m uh, sorry about blackmailing you last week. And about sending you nine hours away for something that had been resolved already. Can you... forgive me? </p><p>PETER<br/>
Okay. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Wait, really?</p><p>PETER<br/>
Yeah. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
You seem... very agreeable right now. </p><p>PETER<br/>
Yeah. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Are you listening to me? </p><p>PETER<br/>
Yeah... </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Peter, are you high? </p><p>[PETER STOPS TYPING] </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Oh my god, you’re high! </p><p>PETER<br/>
Only a bit! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
On work hours too! Are you serious? </p><p>PETER<br/>
I mean, as far as I can tell, I’m not hurting anyone. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
I mean, the smell is enough to kill someone. </p><p>PETER<br/>
Hey, a strong smell is a sign of high quality weed, Elias. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
No! It isn’t! </p><p>PETER<br/>
Really? I should talk to my dealer about that. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
I think your dealer is the least of your worries right now. </p><p>PETER<br/>
What, are you gonna blackmail me again? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
I’m gonna blackmail you again. </p><p>PETER<br/>
Good lord. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
I don’t tell Agnes, and you take the next statement that comes in. Sound good? </p><p>PETER<br/>
(Weary) Seriously? But they’re so boring!</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Yeah, well I need a break every once in a while. </p><p>PETER<br/>
(Mocking) What, have you been getting nightmares? They too scary for you Elias? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Well... </p><p>PETER<br/>
Oh my god you do. </p><p>[PETER BEGINS TO LAUGH UNCONTROLLABLY] </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Well some of the stuff people bring in is pretty fucked up! (Annoyed) What, you’re gonna tell me I’m wrong? </p><p>PETER<br/>
(Laughing) I mean, if you consider the fact that almost half of it isn’t true then- </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Still! It’s fucked up whether true or not! </p><p>AGNES<br/>
(From the other side of the archives) Hey, settle down over there! We’ve got a statement giver over here, and she seems on edge! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Well, that’s your queue. </p><p>PETER<br/>
(Muttering) Well, this’ll be an ordeal for sure. (Calling) Bring ‘em over! </p><p>[FOOTSTEPS COME CLOSER]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Alright, don’t say anything snarky, treat her with basic respect, don’t interrupt her statement- </p><p>PETER<br/>
Hey! Get over here before I fall asleep on you! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Sarcastic) And we’re off to a great start. </p><p>GEORGIE<br/>
A-am I interrupting something? </p><p>PETER<br/>
No, let’s just get this over with before I come down. </p><p>[AUDIBLE GROAN AND FACE PALM FROM THE ARCHIVIST]</p><p>GEORGIE<br/>
I’m sorry, are you high? </p><p>PETER<br/>
That’s besides the point, name and summary of statement? </p><p>GEORGIE<br/>
Georgie Barker, regarding... an admirer? </p><p>PETER<br/>
M’kay, statement taken September 29, 2016. Statement begins. </p><p>GEORGIE<br/>
Well, let me just start by saying that I’ve never really believed in the afterlife before. I’ve always believed that death is permanent and you just cease existence. I’m not sure if I believe that anymore.<br/>
It started at a Christmas party, about a year ago now. The party was between some work friends, we work on a show called “What the Ghost”-</p><p>PETER<br/>
Wait, you do What the Ghost? </p><p>[ARCHIVIST AUDIBLY CONTEMPLATES LIVING]</p><p>GEORGIE<br/>
Yeah, do you watch? </p><p>PETER<br/>
Holy shit, I love that show! I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Probably because you're high off your ass, now can we just resume with the statement? </p><p>GEORGIE<br/>
</p><p>Right, I was at a Christmas party a year ago, and one of my friends brought over a friend of hers. Her name was Melanie King, the host of Ghost Hunk UK, a rival paranormal tv show. When We first saw each other, looking back on it she had a look in her eyes. It seemed to be melancholy, or like seeing an old friend. I ignored it and didn’t think much of it, and we hit it off really quick. We talked about life, jobs, movies, interests, philosophy; you know, small talk mostly.<br/>
</p><p>Well, we were talking for so long I kind of lost track of time, and found that it was already time for the party to be over. It was around midnight and we had gone over to a fast food place to get some food, since neither of us ate much at the party. We went on like this for the rest of the night, and when we had to say goodbye we exchanged numbers to keep in touch.<br/>
</p><p>The new year came along not long after, and we were still in touch a lot. We were constantly texting during our breaks, and one of my friends joked at some point that I was ‘fraternizing with the enemy’. You see, since both Ghost Hunt UK and What the Ghost have both been rising to fame around the same time, we’ve also been fighting for the number 1 spot on the tv ratings charts.<br/>
</p><p>I personally never got too invested in our little ‘war’, but at times it felt like it was kind of taboo to be friends with Melanie. I ignored those feelings for the most part, and slowly our texting changed into seeing each other again. Our first outing was at the Millenium Wheel, and it was pretty spectacular. We could see all of London from up there, and it all felt perfect for a moment.<br/>
</p><p>That’s when Melanie said something that caught me off guard, that she hadn’t enjoyed herself this much since the last French World Fair. I didn’t think much of it at first, but the comment stuck in my mind for some reason. I did some quick research, and apparently the last French world fair was in 1951. I was taken aback by the implications of this, but I knew it wasn’t possible for her to be at least sixty.<br/>
</p><p>But I wouldn’t be coming to you if that was the only strike. Melanie also had a habit of being what I thought was merely poetic and romantic. She talked about how she could go through lifetimes and always be able to meet me, which I always thought was cute at the time. Expanding on that, she always knew just what places and things would make me happy, almost as if she knew me better than I knew myself sometimes.<br/>
</p><p>It all came to a kind of climax last night, after work was finished and I had gone out with some friends to a night club. I don’t go to them usually, but I felt in a celebratory mood, considering the fact that we had officially put on air our 250th episode. The night club we went to was kind of shady, but once I had enough drinks in my system, I wasn’t really concerned about it. In the middle of everything though, I noticed some people getting up in the DJ booth, carrying instruments for some reason. I think there was a bass, a saxophone, a keyboard and a tambourine.<br/>
</p><p>It felt like I was the only one who had noticed it at first, but soon enough I saw other people looking up at them. The manager soon saw as well, and had gone up to the stage yelling about something I couldn’t understand.<br/>
</p><p>That’s when things began to go horribly wrong, and one of them pushed him off of the stage. Now, keep in mind that this was a good twenty foot drop, and he was flailing around in the air before he hit the ground. I could hear the crunch from the middle of the dance floor. At that point I knew something was up, and signaled to my coworkers to head for the door. Before we could do that, the band up in the booth began to play.<br/>
</p><p>I vaguely remember what it was they were playing, but I remember that it was beautiful. But the moment the first note began to play, I was overcome with a feeling of rage unlike any I’ve ever experienced before. I couldn’t control myself, I began to go into a violent frenzy. Through the haze I could see the others were going through something similar, as they were tearing each other apart. I soon lost myself in the haze, attacking and being attacked. But it was stopped out of nowhere, when I felt someone put headphones over my head. My head immediately began to clear, and looked over and saw Melanie. She looked scared, and began to direct me towards the exit. I could still faintly hear the music, and was fighting a bit as we escaped, and as we got further and further the rage began to fade more and more.<br/>
</p><p>When we were a safe distance away from the night club, Melanie treated my major injuries and helped me get back to my flat. I asked her what had happened, but she simply shook her head and told me that it wasn’t time yet.<br/>
</p><p>From there I slept for the most part, and began to question everything. What else is out there? What was Melanie hiding? I thought that if there was a band out there that could drive someone to madness, then there was a possibility that Melanie’s older than she lets on. Then maybe those things she said to me that I thought were just poetic were more literal than I thought. I may be overthinking it at this point, you can even say I was drunk or high. But one thing’s for sure; my coworkers who were at the party still haven’t come in for work. </p><p>PETER<br/>
Statement ends, I guess. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Agitated) See? These stories are creepy as shit sometimes! </p><p>PETER<br/>
I’ll admit, that one’s definitely creepy. If she had any proof I’d maybe even half bel-</p><p>[GEORGIE DOES SOMETHING INAUDIBLE THAT MAKES THE ARCHIVIST AND PETER SCREAM]</p><p>PETER<br/>
(Horrified)Dear god, put that away! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Also horrified) It’s still bleeding!</p><p>PETER<br/>
Alright I believe you, I believe you! </p><p>[GEORGIE DOES SOMETHING INAUDIBLE THAT MAKES THE ARCHIVIST AND PETER SIGH] </p><p>PETER<br/>
Holy shit, that was something. </p><p>GEORGIE<br/>
Now that you believe me, can you possibly help me? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
I think a surgeon would be more up your alley. </p><p>GEORGIE<br/>
No, not for that. I’m talking about the whole magic band thing. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Uhh, that we cannot help you with. These files are strictly confidential and are going to stay that way. </p><p>GEORGIE<br/>
(Mutter) Well this was a bust. </p><p>[GEORGIE GETS UP FROM HER SEAT] </p><p>GEORGIE<br/>
Well it’s been nice, I guess. But now I’ve gotta go. Thanks for listening. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Yeah, well see you around then. </p><p>[GEORGIE WALKS AWAY]</p><p>PETER<br/>
Holy shit! That was Georgie Barker! And she was dating Melanie King? Host of the rival show? The fans are gonna eat for weeks once this gets out! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
I'm probably gonna regret this, but what the hell is Ghost Hunk UK and What the Ghost? </p><p>PETER<br/>
(Laughter, quickly stops), wait you’re serious?</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Yea... </p><p>PETER<br/>
(Sigh) This is gonna be a while. </p><p>[CLICK]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No the title is not a typo. It will all make sense eventually. Also! Check out fangirlingpuggle's fanfic! As her work helped inspire this fic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Echoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gerry’s back! Gerry’s back? Why is Gerry back? Why are things exploding?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It all came into fruition at 10 at night so ummm. Yeah, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[INT. SINGHAL INSTITUTE, JON’S OFFICE] </p><p> [CLICK]</p><p>JON<br/>
Yes, could you check that out for me? </p><p>[VOICE ON PHONE]</p><p>JON<br/>
Thank you. </p><p>[JON HANGS UP PHONE]</p><p>JON<br/>
(Acknowledging tape recorder) Oh! Didn’t notice you there. (Chuckle) Guess we’re in for something interesting today. (Sigh, flutter of paper) Well then, let’s see how the institute is doing today. </p><p>[STATIC RISES AND FALLS ALONGSIDE HIGH-PITCHED, SQUEALING STATIC.]</p><p>MARTIN<br/>
Hey Jon. </p><p>JON<br/>
Oh! (Chuckle) You never fail to catch me by<br/>
Surprise, love. </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
I felt you were a bit longing at the moment, so I figured why not?</p><p>JON<br/>
Truly a man after my own heart. </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
So what’s got you so down right now? </p><p>JON<br/>
Paperwork mostly, some employees might enjoy it but I’m definitely not one of them. </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
Let’s check out the institute a bit then, shall we? It might be just the thing to get your spirits up. Besides, it feels like it’s been ages since I’ve been here! </p><p>[JON GETS UP FROM HIS CHAIR]</p><p>JON<br/>
Alright. Follow me then. </p><p>[JON AND MARTIN WALK OUT OF THE OFFICE DOORS AND DOWN THE INSTITUTE HALLS]</p><p>MARTIN<br/>
Hm, renovations recently? </p><p>JON<br/>
Yes, actually. I installed more windows and redid some of the older walls, along with updating the older heating systems to get up with code. </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
You really love this institute, don’t you? </p><p>JON<br/>
(Cheerily) Of course! Ever since I... took over, I’ve been working my damndest to try and get this place to be the best institute it can be. </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
(Jokingly) Looks like I’ve got some competition then. </p><p>JON<br/>
Hmm, yes. </p><p>[SILENCE]</p><p>MARTIN<br/>
Jon? </p><p>JON<br/>
(Grumble) I just got that. </p><p>[MARTIN LAUGHS]</p><p>JON<br/>
I’m sorry, that was stupid. </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
Hey, it’s okay! It’s just a joke. No big deal. Wasn’t a good joke anyway. </p><p>JON<br/>
Ah! The library! </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
Whoa! It’s huge! </p><p>JON<br/>
I’m glad you like it! Anywhere else you have in mind? We’ve also got something new in artifact storage every day! Rosie’s also got a new office- </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
How about the archives? </p><p>[JON WINCES]</p><p>JON<br/>
Are you sure? </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
Why not? (Wistful) It’s been decades since it’s been down there. </p><p>JON<br/>
Well, about that- </p><p>AMY<br/>
The archives are a mess. More specifically, the archival assistants. They’re incompetent and rarely do their jobs. </p><p>JON<br/>
Thank you Amy, but what did we talk about? </p><p>AMY<br/>
(Sigh) Don’t belittle the other parts of the archives just because you think the library is the best. </p><p>JON<br/>
Right! Oh, Martin this is our head librarian, Amy Patel. Amy, this is my husband, Martin. </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
Hello. </p><p>AMY<br/>
Pleasure. (Gossip voice) Jon, would you happen to know where your archive team is, currently? </p><p>JON<br/>
(Worried) No, should I?</p><p>AMY<br/>
Well, if you really want to know- </p><p>[DISTANT EXPLOSION] </p><p>AMY<br/>
Artifact storage, judging from the distance of that explosion. </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
Jon, should we check that out? </p><p>JON<br/>
If what Amy says is true, then yes. </p><p>[JON AND MARTIN RUN OUT OF THE LIBRARY AND THROUGH THE HALLS] </p><p>[CLICK] </p><p>[INT. SINGHAL INSTITUTE, ARTIFACT STORAGE] </p><p>[CLICK] </p><p>PETER<br/>
Oh hell yeah! Do it again! </p><p>ANYA<br/>
H-hey! Stop! You’re gonna let something out! </p><p>GERARD<br/>
Relax, it’s completely controlled flame. </p><p>ANYA<br/>
(Distressed) Still! You shouldn’t be burning books! </p><p>GERARD<br/>
Hey, it’s a Leitner. No harm’s really being done here. </p><p>[MARTIN AND JON’S FOOTSTEPS APPROACH] </p><p>JON<br/>
What the hell’s going on-(disbelief) Gerry? </p><p>GERRY<br/>
Jon! How’s it going? You doing well cooped up in this old place? </p><p>JON<br/>
I-I don’t understand. What? </p><p>PETER<br/>
What is it? You two know each other? </p><p>GERRY<br/>
Yeah, met once before. Would’ve let you know I was coming, but felt like making it a surprise. And to be honest I kind of expected you to have seen me coming, what with your all-seeing Eye and all. </p><p>ANYA<br/>
Wait- </p><p>PETER<br/>
I’m sorry, what is he talking about Jon? </p><p>JON<br/>
It’s a bit of a long story, and I don’t have time right now. Gerry, can you come with me? </p><p>GERRY<br/>
Oh sure, let me just clean up the rest of this. </p><p>[GERRY STEPS ON THE REMAINS OF THE LEITNER AND IT GIVES OFF A SHRILL SHRIEK BEFORE ECHOING AWAY]</p><p>MARTIN<br/>
I’m sorry, this is Gerry? The Gerry? </p><p>ANYA<br/>
Hey- </p><p>JON<br/>
Yes, the one and only. </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
But how is he- </p><p>JON<br/>
Who even let you in? [STATIC RISING] It was you Peter, wasn’t it? </p><p>PETER<br/>
(Tense) Yes, but- </p><p>ANYA<br/>
Will all of you shut up?! All of you, out right now! </p><p>[SHUFFLING OF FEET] </p><p>GERRY<br/>
Yeah, but what about the- </p><p>ANYA<br/>
I’ll deal with that myself! Now, leave! </p><p>[JON, MARTIN, GERRY AND PETER WALK UP THE STAIRS AND INTO THE HALLS] </p><p>JON<br/>
Right, so I have some questions- </p><p>PETER<br/>
I think we all have questions, Jon. What the hell does Gerry mean by ‘All-Seeing Eye’- </p><p>JON<br/>
(At his wit’s end) Alright! You, Peter, should head back to the archives. Gerry, you’re coming with me. You can go down and see Peter after our little questioning. </p><p>GERRY<br/>
Alright, see you later Peter. </p><p>PETER<br/>
See ya! (Laughter)</p><p>[CLICK] </p><p>[INT. SINGHAL INSTITUTE, ARCHIVES]</p><p>[CLICK] </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
I’m sorry, he did what? </p><p>PETER<br/>
He blew up a Leitner! Right in front of me! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
This ‘Gerry’ guy seems unhinged. I like him. </p><p>PETER<br/>
And- get this- he was one of Gertrude’s assistants! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Wait, really? </p><p>PETER<br/>
Yeah! He told me this one story where he and Gertrude went to America- </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Never mind that! He might be the one I’m looking for! </p><p>PETER<br/>
What do you mean? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
I mean, he might have the answers I’m looking for! </p><p>PETER<br/>
Yeah, about that? I’ve been meaning to ask you; what the shit is your obsession with our predecessors? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Well, that’s not necessarily your business is it? </p><p>PETER<br/>
Oh yeah? Well I know where he is. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Yelling) For real?!</p><p>AGNES<br/>
Keep it down over there! </p><p>PETER<br/>
Yeah, I know exactly where to find him. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Slams desk) Tell. Me. </p><p>PETER<br/>
(Tense) Alright, alright. Follow me then. </p><p>[CLICK] </p><p>[INT. SINGHAL INSTITUTE, HALLWAYS] </p><p>[CLICK] </p><p>[INDISCERNABLE VOICES BEHIND A DOOR] </p><p>PETER<br/>
Oh yeah, snooping is definitely going to have us keep our jobs. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Sigh) Shut the fuck up and come on. </p><p>[VOICES BEHIND DOOR BECOME DISCERNABLE] </p><p>GERRY<br/>
So what other questions have you got? </p><p>JON<br/>
Have you checked in with Gertrude lately? </p><p>GERRY<br/>
Yeah, she’s the one who helped regain my memories.</p><p>JON<br/>
Alright, what else do you know, exactly? </p><p>GERRY<br/>
Not much, really. You did a ritual, it went wonky, and things kinda went to shit. </p><p>JON<br/>
Alright then- </p><p>GERRY<br/>
Now, I have a question for you two. </p><p>JON<br/>
Uhh, sure. </p><p>GERRY<br/>
Which side are you on? </p><p>JON<br/>
Oh, uh- </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
We’re on the good side. Promise. You can trust us. </p><p>[FOOTSTEPS WALKING DOWN THE HALL] </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Whispered) Shit, it’s Agnes! Hide!</p><p>[AGNES KNOCKS ON JON’S OFFICE DOOR, AND OPENS DOORS] </p><p>JON<br/>
Oh, Agnes! Is there something you need? </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Not much, just wanted to know you have two snoops outside your office. </p><p>JON<br/>
[STATIC RISING] Elias and Peter. I know you’re there. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
... hey. </p><p>JON<br/>
(Sigh) What exactly did you hear? </p><p>PETER<br/>
Nothing much, something about a ritual, you fucking shit up, Gerry’s an amnesiac. Y’know, regular stuff. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Are you in a cult?! </p><p>JON<br/>
What? No. </p><p>AGNES<br/>
I’ll tell you what you should know, that you two had no business listening in on a private conversation. Seriously, who raised you two? </p><p>GERRY<br/>
Ah, there’s the wife of the one and only. </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Bugger off, Gerry. </p><p>GERRY<br/>
I see some of Gertrude‘s charm has rubbed off on you. </p><p>JON<br/>
Peter, Elias? Another stack of statements came in. I think you two should definitely go through it before we send them to the parapsychology classes. </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Alright, sorry about this distraction. I’ll make sure these two stay on track. </p><p>JON<br/>
(Laugh) At this point I should’ve hired you as the head archivist, Agnes. </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Sometimes I really wish you did, sir. </p><p>[AGNES, PETER AND THE ARCHIVIST WALK AWAY]</p><p>JON<br/>
Now, I suppose you should take your leave then, if you're finished here. </p><p>GERRY<br/>
Yeah, see you around then. </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
You need to get anywhere? I know traffic around this time can be horrid- </p><p>GERRY<br/>
Don’t worry, I’m not that far away. </p><p>JON<br/>
See you around then, Gerry. </p><p>GERRY<br/>
Yeah, see you. </p><p>[CLICK]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Black Widow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Statement of Owen Fuentes, regarding their two college friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[INT. SINGHAL INSTITUTE, ROSIE’S OFFICE] </p><p>ROSIE<br/>
(On the phone) Yes, we can set an appointment for you and your daughter. Mhm. Alright, thank you. Have a nice day. </p><p>[HANGS UP SPHONE, SIGHS. FOOTSTEPS APPROACH] </p><p>ANNABELLE<br/>
Excuse me? </p><p>ROSIE<br/>
Sign your name here, and your purpose for visiting. </p><p>[PEN ON PAPER]</p><p>ROSIE<br/>
Here to see Jon, then? He seems to get quite a few guests around October. </p><p>ANNABELLE<br/>
It’s nothing much, just a quick inquiry. By the way, is that tape recorder yours?</p><p>ROSIE<br/>
Hm? Oh, piss off. </p><p>[SOUNDS OF TAPE RECORDER ASSASSINATION AS STATIC RISES AND FADES INTO THE ARCHIVES] </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Alright then, latest batch of statements seem to be quite interesting, to say the least. I'm sure parapsychology will have lots of fun with these. Statement of Owen Fuentes, regarding their two college friends. Statement given June 17, 2016. Statement recorded October 18, 2016. Statement begins. </p><p>ARCHIVIST (STATEMENT)<br/>
I was never one to make friends, that’s the short story. And because of this, I doubt I’ll be trying again anytime soon. </p><p>It all went down a week ago, but I suppose I should go a little further back so you have full context. It was my freshmen year of college, and everyone was coming back from spring break. Everyone was getting back with their friends, couples were reuniting, everyone was happy. Except me, of course. Even though there were all of these people around me I knew, it felt isolating all the same. That is, until I met Alex and Callum. </p><p>The first one I met was Alex, or rather, she met me. She was kind of short, with brown hair, glasses, and an overall pride that just exuded from her every step. In that crowd after spring break, I caught her eye and she walked over, asking in a thick Scottish accent, “Oi! Why so lonely?” </p><p>I was a bit surprised at first, but we began talking after that. Alex wasn’t the kind of person that would really pay attention to me, since she was the kind to sit at the front of the classroom and I was always at the back. Despite that, I found that we had a lot in common. However, where I was introverted, struggling in classes, and afraid of conflict, she was smart, opinionated, passionate, and not afraid to start a fight. </p><p>The two of us became close fairly quickly, and Alex led me to doing to all sorts of things. We went to nightclubs together, we pulled all-nighters together, we did a whole lot of things together. </p><p>It didn’t stay just the two of us though, since the all-nighters soon led to my roommate, Callum Brodie, joining our pair. He was a whole different case altogether. He was a punk kid, never told either of us about his home life, or about his childhood in general. He kept to himself mostly, and I was fine with that. He took night classes, so I rarely saw him awake anyway. However, on the first all-nighter with Alex, I guess he felt like throwing us a bone and gave us a hand in completing it. </p><p>From there it kind of became a ritual for the three of us. Whenever he came to the dorm with us still awake, he’d help us on whatever it was we needed help with. And on those nights I’d leave him something for when he woke up later in the day. He seemed to enjoy dark chocolate the most, I never really figured out why. I personally thought that it was too bitter, but nonetheless I got him chocolate throughout the year when he helped me. This soon evolved into him sometimes joining us in daylight for lunch or dinner.</p><p>Then everything went wrong over summer vacation, when Alex suggested that the three of should go on a little trip around Europe. I barely had enough to get by, let alone get enough to go on a trip across Europe. Callum was in the same boat, as he worked a job on campus. Alex then surprised us both by saying that she would pay for it. Callum asked, “Where are you even getting the money? Is your family rich or something?” </p><p>Alex then winked and answered, “I have my ways”. </p><p>Neither of us pried any further, and let her go ahead and pay for the whole trip. It was absolutely amazing as first, we flew all across Europe, seeing the Wawel Royal Castle, Pont Du Guard, and Pompeii. All the while we grew closer as friends and I realized that I wasn’t lonely anymore. </p><p>Then we finally reached the last attraction, the Parthenon. We were staying in Athens for the day since Callum had convinced us that going in at night would be much cooler. Alex agreed, and that should have been the first sign there was something wrong. You see, Alex and Callum had a tense relationship, with the two of them often arguing. But here, Alex just said yes. No rebuttal, no comeback, simply agreement. </p><p>We went to the Parthenon in the dead of night, and it was going great. Me and Alex had brought torches, and were walking around the place. At some point though, Callum disappeared. Me and Alex retraced our steps and searched, but eventually we had to split up. </p><p>I went over into a random temple, and the moment I entered I was stopped by an overwhelming feeling of being watched. I looked up, and flashed my torch up to the Athena Parthenos staring right into my eyes. I was frozen in shock and terror, and before I could do anything I felt a pair of arms pull me behind one of the pillars. </p><p>I tried to scream, but I then heard Callum’s voice shush me. I turned around and flashed my torch at Callum, but he looked afraid. Along with that it looked like there was some kind of black liquid streaming from his eyes. As I flashed the torch in his face, he grabbed it and turned it off. </p><p>He told me that this was all a trap, and that we had to go. But before we could go anywhere, I heard Alex’s voice calling out. I tried to go but he held me back. I told him, “If this is a trap, then we should get Alex”, but Callum shook his head and told me, “she’s the spider, Owen”. </p><p>I looked out from behind the pillar and saw Alex, but there was something wrong with her. Against the moonlight I saw more than just two arms, and as I looked closer, I was positive she had more than just two eyes as well. I looked back at Callum in terror, and he signaled for me to follow him. As Alex continued to call me, I followed Callum out the entrance and immediately felt better. I wish I could say that was the end, but as soon as we walked out, I heard Alex say to me, “Come now Owen, you really thought you could walk away? Over here, now”. </p><p>My body wasn’t my own anymore. It stopped and turned to face Alex, standing at the foot of the Athena parthenos. I began to walk towards her. No matter how much I tried, I couldn’t move. But just before I could cross the threshold, a darkness settled around me. This was deeper than the darkness from before, and I could suddenly move my body again. </p><p>At this point I was confused as hell and scared out of my mind, but couldn’t see a thing. A hand grabbed mine and began to drag me away through the darkness. You’d expect darkness to feel dangerous, since there’s nothing that can be seen. But this darkness felt safe, almost comforting. After what felt like half an hour, the dirt path changed to stone. The darkness faded away and I found myself back on the streets of Athens. </p><p>I looked back from where I had come from, and saw Callum. He was on the edge of the tree line, and had a look in his eyes as if he was trying to apologize. He retreated back into the dark, and the darkness retreated with him. The next morning, I was packing my things and on a plane back to London with the last of the money Alex gave me. Neither of them came back. </p><p>I don’t know what you can do to help me. I’m not even sure if you even can. If you found either of them, I’m not sure what message to relay. All I know is that I’m alone again, and that’s not going to change any time soon. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Statement ends. </p><p>Peter did some searching, and there was a breach in security the night Owen says they were there with the other two. Agnes attempted some follow up with Owen, but it appears they disappeared a month after the statement was given. Additional notes...</p><p>[ARCHIVIST LETS OUT A LOUD SHRIEK AND PETER COMES RUNNING] </p><p>PETER<br/>
Elias, what’s wrong? Oh my god! </p><p>[CLICK] </p><p>[INT. SINGHAL INSTITUTE, JON’S OFFICE] </p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Panicked) There is a tarantula in the archives! A fucking tarantula!</p><p>JON<br/>
What? </p><p>PETER<br/>
What are we supposed to do about a tarantula? </p><p>AMY<br/>
Shoot it, of course. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Amy! Do you have a good shot?</p><p>AMY<br/>
Well, yes but- </p><p>JON<br/>
Now hold on! No one’s shooting the tarantula. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
W-what?! What do we do- </p><p>JON<br/>
Annabelle, come out. </p><p>ANNABELLE<br/>
Of course, Jon. Hello archivist. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Who are you? </p><p>ANNABELLE<br/>
I’m sure you heard my name. Now, what is it you need Jon? </p><p>JON<br/>
Did you plant the tarantula? </p><p>ANNABELLE<br/>
Well, I felt like I should meet the new head archivist eventually. And the head librarian I presume? </p><p>AMY<br/>
U-uh, yes! Yes, my name is Amy. Not that you needed it but- </p><p>ANNABELLE<br/>
Wonderful! Now that we’ve had our introductions, I suppose I should go get Abigail. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Don’t tell me- </p><p>ANNABELLE<br/>
Yes, the spider’s name is Abigail. </p><p>[ANNABELLE WALKS AWAY] </p><p>AMY<br/>
Was it just me, or is Annabelle kind of... hot? </p><p>[TENSE PAUSE]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Amy, are you a monsterfucker? </p><p>JON<br/>
(Warning) Elias...</p><p>PETER<br/>
No, Elias has a good question. </p><p>AMY<br/>
I mean, it’s not bad if you can admit that someone is attractive to yourself and Annabelle... yeah I’m a monsterfucker. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Singing) Blackmail! </p><p>JON<br/>
(Parent scolding a child) Elias! </p><p>[CLICK]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pspspsps Annabelle stans come get y’all’s juice</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Halloween Bash pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elias has been lying. And the discussion on the Halloween Bash brings it to light.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[SINGHAL INSTITUTE, ARCHIVES] </p><p>PETER <br/>It’s time for Halloween to set in! </p><p>ARCHIVIST <br/>It’s October 20th, calm down Peter. </p><p>AGNES <br/>Elias, be nice. This is one of the only things he gets excited about, let him have this. </p><p>PETER <br/>Yeah, please Elias? This holiday is the best holiday in the world! </p><p>ARCHIVIST <br/>Fine, but it’ll just be getting in the way of work. It’s not like the rest of the institute is going full-on Halloween. </p><p>[AWKWARD SILENCE] </p><p>AGNES <br/>Well, about that... </p><p>ARCHIVIST <br/>Oh, god damn it! </p><p>PETER <br/>Yeah, you haven’t been here long enough to know about that I guess. </p><p>AGNES <br/>And how did you miss it? There are posters all over the institute! </p><p>PETER <br/>Oh yeah! Dumbass, how have you not known? </p><p>ARCHIVIST <br/>Hey, I don’t pay attention to what’s on the walls. I just try to get to the archives without running into Amy. </p><p>AGNES <br/>Come now, Amy’s not all that bad. I mean, what’s the most trouble she’s really gotten you in?</p><p>ARCHIVIST <br/>Actually- </p><p>AGNES <br/>That you didn’t deserve? </p><p>[SHAMEFUL SILENCE] </p><p>AGNES <br/>I figured as much. Now, Elias, what exactly do you know about our Halloween Bash? </p><p>ARCHIVIST <br/>Halloween Bash? There’s an actual event for this? </p><p>PETER <br/>Tell me, where did you live before you moved to London and apparently never had a childhood? </p><p>ARCHIVIST <br/>Patronizing me about it isn’t going to make me know shit about it. </p><p>AGNES <br/>If you really want a thorough explanation, wait until later today. Jon’s going to be giving departments their jobs for it later today. </p><p>ARCHIVIST <br/>Alright, just hope it’s not as cringe as I suspect it it. </p><p>PETER <br/>Look who’s talking. </p><p>[CLICK] </p><p>[CLICK] </p><p>[ARCHIVIST ON ARCHIVAL ASSISTANT VIOLENCE] </p><p>JON<br/>Should- should we do something Agnes?</p><p>AGNES <br/>Nah, they’ll get over it soon enough. </p><p>[CONTINUED SOUNDS OF ARCHIVIST ON ARCHIVAL ASSISTANT VIOLENCE]</p><p>JON <br/>I could come back later if you wanted. I still need to get to research. </p><p>AGNES <br/>Hey! You two! Cut it out! </p><p>[SOUNDS OF VIOLENCE STOP] </p><p>ARCHIVIST <br/>Oh! Jon! Hello there! Didn’t expect you to be here! </p><p>JON <br/>... Right. I’ll ignore that little spat for now. </p><p>Now, the reason I came down, as you expect, is about the Halloween Bash. For those of you who don’t know, the Halloween Bash is an event the institute holds for the public. It’s an event for children and adults alike, along with a private party for a more... personal circle. Each department has a certain job that they’re assigned to for this event. Your team, since it‘s one member short, will be running the ticket booth. </p><p>PETER <br/>Aww! Come on boss, give us a chance! I know Simon’s fucked off to who knows where, but that shouldn’t mean the rest of us should have to suffer for it! </p><p>JON <br/>Elias. </p><p>ARCHIVIST <br/>[Worried] Y-yes Jon? </p><p>JON <br/>What exactly did you tell Peter about Simon’s current whereabouts? </p><p>ARCHIVIST <br/>[Treading on eggshells] Well... you see, I thought the details were a little too eccentric and he’d never believe me so... I fudged the truth a bit? </p><p>JON <br/>So you lied to him. </p><p>PETER <br/>I’m right here, you know. </p><p>AGNES <br/>God dammit Elias, I gave you one job!</p><p>ARCHIVIST <br/>He wouldn’t have believed me! Peter, would you have believed me if I told you that Simon was trapped in a magic coffin called the Buried where he is likely to be trapped for eternity? </p><p>PETER <br/>What?!</p><p>ARCHIVIST <br/>See? He wouldn’t have believed me! </p><p>AGNES <br/>You could have called me. I could’ve told him if you needed! </p><p>PETER <br/>Wait, wait, wait! Simon’s where? </p><p>JON<br/>In the Buried. Now, if you don’t have any more questions I should head over to research. </p><p>[JON WALKS AWAY. ARCHIVIST SIGHS] </p><p>ARCHIVIST <br/>Peter- </p><p>PETER <br/>Don’t. Just... give me a moment. </p><p>[PETER WALKS AWAY AND ARCHIVIST TRIES TO FOLLOW] </p><p>PETER <br/>Alone. </p><p>[PETER WALKS AWAY]</p><p>[CLICK] </p><p>[INT. SINGHAL INSTITUTE, ROOFTOP. SOUNDS OF TRAFFIC DOWN BELOW AS PETER SMOKES A BLUNT.  DOOR OPENS] </p><p>AGNES <br/>Peter, I- </p><p>PETER <br/>Is it true? </p><p>AGNES <br/>What? </p><p>PETER <br/>I’ve worked in this institute for almost three years now, and I’ve never found anything that solidified my belief in the supernatural. There have been moments, but I never joined the job to find proof. It’s not glamorous, but it pays the bills. And now since joining the archives it’s all real, Simon was taken by it, and our boss is hiding things from us. </p><p>AGNES<br/>I can’t excuse Elias’s actions, but yes, it is all real. </p><p>PETER <br/>How long have you known, Agnes? </p><p>AGNES <br/>[Sigh] A long, long time. I just never thought it was necessary to bring it up. Ignorance can be bliss, you know. </p><p>PETER <br/>[Dry laugh] Well that ignorance has been blown out of the window. If not Georgie and Grifter’s Bone then Annabelle was definitely one of the final nails in the coffin. God, I can’t even say shit now. </p><p>AGNES <br/>Hey, don’t worry about Simon. Jon’s doing his damnedest to try and get him back. </p><p>PETER <br/>[Content sound] Thanks for the reassurance, I guess. </p><p>[PEACEFUL AMBIENCE] </p><p>AGNES <br/>Well, I should get to helping the library team with the haunted maze in the tunnels. Some of those volunteer students I don’t trust with building tools. See you later? </p><p>PETER <br/>Yeah, see you. </p><p>[AGNES WALKS AWAY AND THE DOOR OPENS AND CLOSES. PETER BLOWS MORE SMOKE] </p><p>[CLICK]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO this will be a 3 chapter event because I felt like it and Halloween’s coming up! This has been part of the plan since the beginning and I’m so excited for you to see it as well!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Spiraling pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Statement of Harriet Jones and a cult member, regarding a missing child and a warning, respectively.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[INT. SINGHAL INSTITUTE, TUNNELS. SOUNDS OF CONSTRUCTION AS AGNES WALKS AROUND] </p>
<p>[CLICK]</p>
<p>AGNES<br/>
Alex, raise the ceiling a bit! We don’t want the kids bashing their heads in! </p>
<p>ALEX<br/>
Yes, ma’am! </p>
<p>AGNES<br/>
Gloria, good work on the bottomless pit! </p>
<p>GLORIA<br/>
Thank you, Mrs. Robinson! </p>
<p>AGNES<br/>
Julian, make sure the kids are able to leave the labyrinth. </p>
<p>JULIAN<br/>
(Sigh) Fine. </p>
<p>AGNES<br/>
And Stephanie, I swear, if you bring a dead body in again, you will never hear the end of it. I don’t need a repeat of last year.<br/>
The rest of you, keep doing what you’re doing! </p>
<p>[AGNES HUMS CONTENTEDLY AS DOOR SQUEAKILY AND SLOWLY OPENS]</p>
<p>HELEN<br/>
Knock, knock? </p>
<p>AGNES<br/>
(Annoyed) Hello Helen. What is it you need? </p>
<p>HELEN<br/>
(Dramatic) Oh, how rude! You can’t even remember what I was here for! </p>
<p>AGNES<br/>
... Oh that’s right! I wanted you here to help, sorry about forgetting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[HELEN LAUGHS. THE SOUND IS NEARLY-IMPERCEPTIBLY DOUBLED, AS IF SHE IS LAUGHING FROM MORE THAN ONE THROAT, A FRACTION OF A SECOND OUT-OF-SYNC WITH HERSELF.]</p>
<p>HELEN<br/>
No worries my dear, forgetfulness is just one of the charms of being madness itself. </p>
<p>[AGNES LETS OUT A SMALL CHUCKLE] </p>
<p>HELEN<br/>
(Amuser) Good to see that Gertrude’s humor hasn’t rubbed off on you too much. </p>
<p>AGNES<br/>
(Also amused) Now, how would you know that? </p>
<p>HELEN<br/>
Well, Gertrude made quite an impression on Michael. That one thing is for sure. </p>
<p>AGNES<br/>
Speaking of Michael, how’s he doing? </p>
<p>HELEN<br/>
Michal’s doing well, actually! He’s managed to get on his feet and begin to move around again. Albeit, he has been trying to bring order to the halls since he woke up. </p>
<p>AGNES<br/>
And how’s that going for you? </p>
<p>HELEN<br/>
(Painful) Marvelous. </p>
<p>[SOUNDS OF DISORDER FROM THE SPIRAL HALLS] </p>
<p>HELEN<br/>
And I think that might be him. Just a moment. </p>
<p>[DOOR SLOWLY AND CREAKILY CLOSES. AS THEY CLOSE, AGNES BEGINS TO LAUGH SOFTLY TO HERSELF. DOOR OPENS AGAIN] </p>
<p>HELEN<br/>
Now, there was another reason that I came. </p>
<p>AGNES<br/>
Hm? </p>
<p>HELEN<br/>
It’s about an imposter in your midst. </p>
<p>[CLICK] </p>
<p>[INT. RESEARCH DEPARTMENT]</p>
<p>[CLICK] </p>
<p>TESSA<br/>
Thanks for helping with the decorating Elias! </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
What? Oh, it’s the least I can do, considering the way I get along with the heads of the other departments. </p>
<p>TESSA<br/>
(Laugh) Yeah, you’re not a people person. </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
You could say that again. </p>
<p>TESSA<br/>
Yeah, you’re- </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
I wasn’t serious! </p>
<p>[TESSA LAUGHS AS PETER AND ANYA RUN INTO RESEARCH] </p>
<p>PETER<br/>
Hey, Elias! We found them! </p>
<p>ANYA<br/>
(Enthusiastic) The spookiest statements we could find! </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Perfect! Let’s see just how long I can last with these. </p>
<p>TESSA<br/>
What are you doing, exactly? </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Peter bet me twenty pounds that I can’t get through the more spooky statements, considering the fact that most of them are true. </p>
<p>TESSA<br/>
What- </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
And I think I can get through them fine! And since Anya joined in, I’m gonna come out forty pounds richer! </p>
<p>[FLUTTER OF PAPER AS THE ARCHIVIST GRABS THE STATEMENTS] </p>
<p>ANYA<br/>
(Singsong) Or, we’ll come out twenty pounds richer each. </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Sure, sure. I’m about to prove you very wrong though. (Clears throat) statement of... huh, there’s no name. Anyway, statement of someone, regarding a warning. Statement begins. </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST(STATEMENT)<br/>
Who is your god, truly? A vast collection of truths and knowledge to be stored or shared, depending on your worship? Your patron is obsessed with facts and figures, constants and laws, The Awful Truth. </p>
<p>Reality is a boring constant, and compared to a being that can shift and distort reality to its will, and drive even your most faithful disciple into the maddening embrace of our god. </p>
<p>Truth in the world is stark and cold, in contrast to being a thing of lies and deceit that makes our world a little more interesting. But we are not like those half-believing zealots who chase after masks and stolen identities. </p>
<p>We are those who will turn this world into a world not of order, but chaos. It is near at hand, and when the equinox comes, the world will truly never be the same. We will give you a chance to change your allegiance, as we are more open-minded than that of your patron, and there may be a small slice of paradise for you. </p>
<p>However, if you choose to stay true to your faulty prophet, we will ensure you the deepest darkest pits of delusion imaginable, so deep you will never feel the comforting gaze of your patron you will so long for ever again. </p>
<p>Make your choice. You have until springtime to decide. </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Statement ends. Peter, what the fuck is this? </p>
<p>PETER<br/>
Jesus Christ, what the fuck was that? That wasn’t the one I gave you! </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Then what did you give me? </p>
<p>PETER<br/>
I... don’t remember. What the hell is going on? </p>
<p>TESSA<br/>
Guys! Is no one going to stop and actually talk about the statement? </p>
<p>ANYA<br/>
Yeah, what was that about a ‘god’? I’m atheist, I’d die before I served some false god! </p>
<p>TESSA<br/>
I mean, with all of the supernatural crap here I wouldn’t rule out the possibility of a god... </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Did we get a death threat from a cult? </p>
<p>TESSA<br/>
Let me see that! (Snatch of paper) What the hell do they mean by “half-believing zealots who chase after masks and stolen identities”? Is there some kind of cult war here? </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
A god we’re serving... </p>
<p>ANYA<br/>
Well if there is a god, then it’s clearly one that has to do with knowledge. At least, ours is?</p>
<p>PETER<br/>
Hang on a second! Just because the supernatural is real doesn’t immediately mean that gods are real! Let’s be rational here! </p>
<p>TESSA<br/>
Yeah, but it doesn’t rule out the possibility of one. </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Guys, listen! The night the... coffin was stolen- </p>
<p>ANYA<br/>
How do you know about the coffin? </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
It’s... a bit of a story. Anyway, my point is that there were two men there, I think I might have the tape, come on! </p>
<p>TESSA<br/>
Where are we going? </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
To the archives, of course! </p>
<p>[CLICK] </p>
<p>[INT. ARCHIVES] </p>
<p>[TAPE NOISES] </p>
<p>SIMON(RECORDING)<br/>
O-oh! You startled me Elias![Chuckle, music abruptly stops] Didn’t expect you so soon. </p>
<p>[TAPE NOISES] </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST(RECORDING)<br/>
Please, you two have got to help me! I don’t care what you’re doing here, I just need you to help get my friend out of here!</p>
<p>HOPE(RECORDING)<br/>
Why should we help you? You work for this damned temple in the first place.</p>
<p>ARCHIVIST(RECORDING)<br/>
Wait, temple? What do you mean?</p>
<p>BREEKON(RECORDING)<br/>
Well, this one's clearly daft.</p>
<p>HOPE(RECORDING)<br/>
Doesn't even know what he's serving.</p>
<p>ANYA<br/>
Who are those two? I’ve heard their voices before, but never had names to put to their faces. Not that even those were constant sometimes...</p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
They call themselves Breekon and Hope. Agnes knows them for some reason but didn’t elaborate. </p>
<p>PETER<br/>
You recorded it? You could’ve shown me this instead of beating around the bush with lies! </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Indignant) Well, I’m just remembering I had this. </p>
<p>TESSA<br/>
You two! Save the bickering for later! The institute is a temple? </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
I don’t know! I only know as much as you do! </p>
<p>ROSIE<br/>
Hey you guys! Just wanted to know if you... oh, what’s going on over here? </p>
<p>TESSA<br/>
Well, uh- </p>
<p>ROSIE<br/>
Where’s the tape recorder? </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Oh, it’s right here- Rosie no! </p>
<p>[SOUNDS OF PROTEST FROM EVERYONE BUT ROSIE AS SHE COMMITS TAPE RECORDER ASSASSINATION AGAIN. STATIC RISES AND FADES TO UNINTELLIGIBLE ARGUMENT AND FADES TO QUIET] </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Sigh) Well, Rosie broke the last recorder. Not sure why, but luckily we have spares. We’ve all calmed down, and have agreed that the whole ‘gods’ thing is a bunch of fanatics worshipping a monster at best. </p>
<p>TESSA<br/>
Still doesn’t rule it out. </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Let’s just get to the second statement. I want to at least get 40 pounds out of this if anything. (Flutter of paper) Statement of Harriet Jones, regarding her missing child. Statement taken March 4th, 2010. Statement recorded October 25th, 2017. Statement begins. </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST(STATEMENT)<br/>
I apologize if the state of this letter is a little hard to read, I’m still a bit shaken. Even though it only happened a week ago, it feels like it happened years ago already. I suppose it’s the trauma already kicking in, the mind is recuperating and trying to forget. But I don’t want to forget. </p>
<p>Someone, no, something took my daughter away from me. I can only hope that whatever it is, there’s an answer for me in your institute somewhere. That’s the only reason I’m writing this. I suppose I should start somewhere then. </p>
<p>Laila was always an adventurous streak, which wasn’t that surprising, given that she was in fourth grade. However, she always seemed to get herself into trouble or some kind of mess. If it wasn’t the principal threatening to suspend her for unfit behavior or a fight, it would often end in some kind of gunk on the floor or smell that permeated the house. Her and her brothers were always having to clean up after her ‘projects’, which could take hours at most. Looking back, I would do anything just to see some kind of mess when I got home, some indication she’s still with us. </p>
<p>The first sign that there was something wrong was when she started coming home later than usual. My eldest was the one who informed me, telling me that he was growing worried about her. At first I assumed she was out with friends, but as it became more frequent I began to doubt. I began calling all of her friends’ parents, and none of them seemed to know what I was talking about. </p>
<p>I went straight to Laila after this, and asked her where she has been going after school. The first time I had asked, she had given me a strange smile and said “A friend”. </p>
<p>I asked her, “Do I know this friend?”, and she answered, “No, her name is Helen.” </p>
<p>I knew that none of her friends’ names were Helen, so I decided that we should have the talk. I told her about how it was hard being a black girl in the world, and how she would have to be careful. She accepted all of this, until I told her that she couldn’t see Helen anymore. Something snapped and she began to have a temper tantrum. </p>
<p>I know lots of parents say this, but Laila was usually very well-mannered, albeit with a bit of sass at times. But this felt off, she seemed like she was almost possessed. I know that sound mad and superstitious, but I was genuinely afraid for a moment. </p>
<p>After that, stranger and stranger things started happening. I had come home one day and found a mess on the wall, a crayon scribble. At least, that’s what it looked like at first. I was about to call Laila to tell her to clean up the scribbles but as I looked closer, I began to notice small fractals in the scribbles. I began to look deeper and deeper into the patterns, as they seemed to shift and undulate right in front of my eyes. I became lost in it, to the point that it began to make my head hurt. </p>
<p>I managed to come out of it when Laila tapped me on the shoulder. I blinked and the patterns were nothing more than scribbles again. I told Laila to clean it up, and went to the kitchen to see the clock read 8:30. I was stuck looking at the wall for two and a half hours. </p>
<p>This was the first in a series of strange occurrences involving Laila. From there she began popping up in locked rooms, coming home much later, and have a strange reflection. I didn’t notice the last detail at all until it was too late. I had gone out with my kids into Central London for a day out, but when I looked out the window of the tube, I saw something that chilled me to my core. Laila’s reflection was distorted, with sharper angles and long hands with each digit ending in a long and sharp nail. </p>
<p>I couldn’t focus on anything that entire outing, and when I got home I asked Laila if she was still seeing Helen. She nodded, and I immediately went on the offensive. I told her that she wasn’t supposed to be seeing strangers, and that she was to come straight home afterwards. After I finished yelling, I braced myself for another tantrum. But it never came. She simply nodded and went to her room. </p>
<p>I was suspicious of this, so after she had gone to bed I checked in on her. I told her that not seeing Helen was what was best, and that tomorrow I’d take her out for ice cream. She said nothing to me, and I didn’t think much of it at first. I wish I had though. </p>
<p>That night after I had gone to bed, I was woken by footsteps outside my door. I got up and opened it, to see Laila walking out the door. Something was off about it though. She seemed stiff, almost like she was in a trance. I rushed to grab a robe and followed her to the Highbury fields. I almost lost her in the trees, but soon saw a neon yellow light illuminating a part of the park. </p>
<p>I walked over to it, and saw a yellow door in the middle of one of the fields. It was the same yellow as the light, but it was coming from the threshold. I didn’t think that what I was thinking was possible, since the door wasn’t connected to anything, but it became all too real when I saw Laila walking towards the door. I began to run to her, but I had noticed her too late. All I could do was desperately run and watch as she stopped in front of the door and it opened wide. Inside was a hallway that seemed kaleidoscopic, and a long bony finger seemed to beckon her inside. </p>
<p>I was right behind Laila when she crossed the threshold and the door slammed shut, making me crash into it instead. When I came too, it was morning and the door was gone. I went straight to the police, but I knew even if they wanted to, they would never find my daughter. I was a wreck for a week, and in the end had to move. </p>
<p>So please, if your resources can help me in any way, help me get Laila back. I don’t care how much I have to give, I just want my daughter again. </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Statement ends. </p>
<p>PETER<br/>
...Well, did they ever find her? </p>
<p>ANYA<br/>
(Ruffling through case file, dismal) No. she’s been recorded as legally dead. </p>
<p>TESSA<br/>
(Sad) Jesus... </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Yeah, that sucks. (Gleeful) Now pay up!</p>
<p>ANYA<br/>
What? Right now? Can’t we at least have a moment Elias? </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Nope! Money, now, both of you. </p>
<p>PETER<br/>
(Sigh) Well, lunch break is almost over. We should get to checking the Halloween guest list before it’s over. </p>
<p>AMY<br/>
(Breathless) Guys! You’ll never guess who’s on the guest list! </p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Who is it? We could use some good news. </p>
<p>AMY<br/>
Timothy. Fucking. Stoker. </p>
<p>[SILENCE]</p>
<p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Wait, what?!</p>
<p>PETER<br/>
(Ecstatic) Oh my god! </p>
<p>ANYA<br/>
What?!?!?!</p>
<p>TESSA<br/>
You’re lying, you have to be lying! </p>
<p>[AMY HANDS THEM A SHEET OF PAPER, FOLLOWED SHORTLY BY SHRILL SCREAMING] </p>
<p>AMY<br/>
This Halloween Bash is gonna be unforgettable, for sure!</p>
<p>[CLICK]</p><p>[INT. B+H WAREHOUSE]</p><p>[CLICK]<br/>

</p><p>BREEKON AND HOPE MOVING THE COFFIN UPRIGHT</p><p>BREEKON<br/>
Well, that takes care of that for now.

</p><p>HOPE<br/>
Not sure why anyone would want this old thing though.

</p><p>MIKE<br/>
I think I might have some clue

</p><p>BREEKON<br/>
(Suspicious) Who're you?

</p><p>HOPE<br/>
(Curious) And how'd you find this place?

</p><p>MIKE<br/>
Doesn't matter much, do it? I'll be needing to get in that coffin, by the way. 

</p><p>HOPE<br/>
What business do you have with the coffin?

</p><p>MIKE<br/>
Just repaying a debt to an old friend. Now, are you going to let me in?(Wind rising) Or will I have to force my way in?

</p><p>HOPE<br/>
Oh, I see. 

</p><p>[STATIC RISING AS COFFIN CREAKS OPEN]<br/>

</p><p>BREEKON<br/>
(Disgruntled) Have it your way then. I doubt the Flying Titan will help you down there.

</p><p>MIKE<br/>
We'll just have to see about that, then.

</p><p>[CLICK]<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Halloween Horror pt. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An assortment of happenings on October 31st, 2017.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for mistah Stoker's songs, see these two links in order:<br/>A Carnivore's Waltz<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4R5fsdRoiZM&amp;list=PLMqvaQ66ow8oo-Iei0w1laCJZm-2SVu8D&amp;index=5<br/>The Stranger's Face<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6aLj1cEGq40</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[CLICK]</p><p>[INT. COFFIN] </p><p>[MIKE WALKING THROUGH ECHOING TUNNELS]</p><p>MIKE<br/>
Alright, Jon told me to bring this tape recorder with me. Not sure why, just told me to keep it on. Probably to keep in contact with me, or something? </p><p>[STATIC RISING]</p><p>JON<br/>
Hello, Mike. </p><p>MIKE<br/>
Jesus-! (Sigh) So you can talk through the tape recorder now? </p><p>JON<br/>
There’s a lot you don’t know, Mike. Now the reason you have this- keep moving while we’re talking- the reason you have this tape recorder is so that I can guide you down here. And of course, I sent you specifically- </p><p>MIKE<br/>
I know, my very presence combats the buried. </p><p>JON<br/>
Good. Now, go down that left tunnel. And pick up the pace a bit. Every second we waste is another moment Simon’s losing himself deeper to the buried. </p><p>MIKE<br/>
Alright then, let’s just hope I don’t get trapped down here in the process. </p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[SINGHAL INSTITUTE, ARCHIVES] </p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[THE ARCHIVIST IS PACING WHILE PETER IS WRITING IN PEN]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
I can’t believe it! Timothy Stoker! Coming to the institute! (Dreamily) It’s like a dream. </p><p>PETER<br/>
Well, if it’s a dream, then wake me up right now. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
What? Why? Do you have any idea who you’re talking about? </p><p>PETER<br/>
I know exactly what I mean. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
You’re talking about one of the biggest, most influential, hottest artists out there! </p><p>PETER<br/>
He’s mediocre, is what he is. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Gasp) How could you? Tim is a symbol of the arts community! </p><p>PETER<br/>
His contributions to the community have been... appreciated, but he’s not my kind of musician. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
He literally makes music for all genres! What do you listen to that he hasn’t covered? </p><p>PETER<br/>
(Obvious) Sea shanties. </p><p>[PACING STOPS, JUDGMENTAL SILENCE] </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Sea shanties. </p><p>PETER<br/>
Yeah. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
This answers a lot of questions, and raises a slew of new ones. </p><p>PETER<br/>
What? Sea shanties are the epitome of music! They show the true extent of community and emotion of the human voice. Pop has nothing on it! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
You have opinions. </p><p>PETER<br/>
Correct ones. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
That’s certainly one way of seeing it. </p><p>PETER<br/>
(Sigh) Can we just look over the rest of the guest list and not kill each other over music tastes? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Amused) Heh, I’ll try not to. </p><p>[FOCUSED SILENCE] </p><p>PETER<br/>
Do you know anything about that ‘Study of Fear’ elective Jon runs? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
No, why? </p><p>PETER<br/>
Because apparently, they’re in that private party Jon’s holding. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
What? What’s so special about them? Let me see that private party list real quick. </p><p>PETER<br/>
Sure</p><p>[ARCHIVIST FLIPS THROUGH GUEST LIST]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Whispered, more agitated with each name) Jude Perry, Karolina Górka, Oliver Banks, Helen Richardson, Michael Crew, Jane Prentiss- Who are these people? No, what do they have in common? </p><p>PETER<br/>
Maybe they’re just friends of Jon’s? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
I mean, maybe? But what does this class have to do with them anyway? (Standing) You know what? I’m gonna do some searching of my own. </p><p>PETER<br/>
Really? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Yeah, we’ve got a few days before the bash. We’ve got time to go through this later! </p><p>PETER<br/>
Mind if I join? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Sure! You’ve got questions you want answered. </p><p>PETER<br/>
No, I just wanna be there when it inevitably crashes and burns. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Fuck you. Come on then. </p><p>[CLICK] </p><p>[INT. TUNNELS]</p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[AGNES WALKING SLOWLY THROUGH TUNNELS, DOOR OPENS] </p><p>AGNES<br/>
So are you going to help me in finding it yet?</p><p>HELEN<br/>
(Laughter) Heavens, no! That would ruin the fun. </p><p>AGNES<br/>
(Muttering) Figured as much. </p><p>[DISTORTION SOUNDS] </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Hang on. Hey! I see you! </p><p>[RUNNING AS DISTORTION FADES, RUMBLING SOUNDS OF EARTH REPLACE IT] </p><p>HELEN<br/>
Well that was fairly stupid, Agnes. Locking yourself in with the enemy? Shouldn’t you have someone helping you? A hunter, maybe? </p><p>AGNES<br/>
No one else is getting hurt because of this thing, I’m making sure of it myself. At least now, it can’t get to the kids. </p><p>HELEN<br/>
If you say so. This just makes it all the more enjoyable to watch. </p><p>[HELEN CACKLING AS DOOR CLOSES]</p><p>AGNES<br/>
Well then, time to take care of this mess. On my own</p><p>[AGNES CONTINUES WALKING]</p><p>[CLICK] </p><p>[DORM ROOMS] </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Alright, so what can you tell me about your roommate? </p><p>EDWARD<br/>
Well, we were never close for the most part. Bert was always one to socialize, while I preferred staying in my room to study. We both took history, you see. He wasn’t fairly good with his grades, and I was always helping him get through all-nighters. I figured that the ‘history of fear’ class was to help him, and it did at first. But after a while, he began to change. Not wildly, but he suddenly began to get into... fitness? I don’t know. He became a member of a nearby gym and has been spending a lot of his free time there. He actually invited me over a couple of times. I’ve considered it, but past that I haven’t accepted yet. I might one of these days, though. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
So is that all you know? </p><p>EDWARD<br/>
Yeah. Anything else you need to know you can probably go to Mr. Simms-</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Panicky) No, I think I’ve got what I need here. </p><p>[CLICK] </p><p>MARY<br/>
Hilda’s always been a star student in our class, and she got picked for the ‘history of fear’ class because she excelled so much. After she joined it though, people say that she started acting weird. I noticed that she began to smell like honey, not that I was paying that much attention to it. But yeah, that’s all I’ve really noticed. </p><p>[CLICK] </p><p>HILDA<br/>
Yeah, I’m not allowed to share anything about that class. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Nothing at all? </p><p>HILDA<br/>
Yup. </p><p>PETER<br/>
(Sarcastic) Who knew the secret elective would have its members be quiet all about it. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Shut up. </p><p>[CLICK] </p><p>CONNIE<br/>
(Angry) That bitch Aiden got in! And I didn’t! I work hard day and night to stay on top of this class! And what does he do? He fails the fucking class and still gets into the special elective! Like, what the hell is up with that?! It just goes to show how far privilege can take you. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Yes, but-</p><p>CONNIE<br/>
And he knew that I wanted in on that class! He probably did it just to spite me! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Tense) Connie, can you tell us anything that may have changed with Aiden? </p><p>CONNIE<br/>
I’ll tell you what! He wasn’t getting better in class, but all the sudden he’s all philosophical about the meaning of life and shit! It makes no fucking sense! </p><p>PETER<br/>
Yeah, based on that resentment, I doubt this is the full version. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Shush. Connie, thank you for speaking. </p><p>CONNIE<br/>
You’re welcome. And could you possibly put in a good word with Mr. Simms? See if I can get into the class? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Uh, sure. Why do you want in on the elective, anyway? </p><p>CONNIE<br/>
I mean, I’ve heard a bit about it. Rumors, mostly. Almost nothing is known about it, and only a select few students get in. No one knows why or what criteria is met, and the students in the class are tight-lipped about it. I just want to know, is all. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Actually, if you wanted you could help me. I’m trying to find out about the class a bit, myself. Would you... be willing to help? </p><p>[PAUSE]</p><p>CONNIE<br/>
To get back at Aiden? Anything. </p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[INT. ROSIE’S OFFICE] </p><p>[DECORATING COMMOTION, FOOTSTEPS APPROACH] </p><p>ROSIE<br/>
Name and purpose for visit? Oh, hey Tim. </p><p>TIM<br/>
(Singsong) Hello Rosie! I assume you know the purpose of my visit? </p><p>ROSIE<br/>
(Amused) Yes, I know. (Darkly) Now write. </p><p>TIM<br/>
(Afraid) Okay. </p><p>[PEN ON PAPER]</p><p>ROSIE<br/>
Enjoy the Halloween Bash, Tim! </p><p>TIM<br/>
So where should I start setting up? </p><p>ROSIE<br/>
Oh, no need for that! We’ve already got a stage set up in the library. For now, just wander around I guess. </p><p>TIM<br/>
You’re the best, Rosie! </p><p>ROSIE<br/>
I know. </p><p>TIM<br/>
Well then, I suppose the first stop should be the archives. I haven’t seen that place in ages! </p><p>[CLICK] </p><p>[INT. ARCHIVES] </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
So what do you two think of my costume? </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Nice, very nice! </p><p>PETER<br/>
If you’re trying to get the attention of old people, sure. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Exasperated) Would it kill you for once to just say something nice? </p><p>PETER<br/>
Yes, I think it would. Besides, there’s so much to make fun of! You’ve read so much into this Victorian costume I wouldn’t be surprised if you hadn’t just walked out from the scummy streets of 1800’s London. </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Quiet, Peter. Elias, your costume is spot on and expertly made. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Thank you! </p><p>PETER<br/>
Still a bit over the top. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(At the end of his rope) Alright then, let’s see your costume wise guy. </p><p>PETER<br/>
Aha, about that... </p><p>AGNES<br/>
You don’t have one, do you? </p><p>PETER<br/>
Hey, I just think it’s kind of childish to get all dressed up for this. </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Come on Peter, it’s to get in the Halloween spirit! </p><p>PETER<br/>
Well it’s too late now. Can’t exactly leave in the middle of work to get a costume I’ll probably only wear once. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Well actually...</p><p>PETER<br/>
Elias. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
... Yes? </p><p>PETER<br/>
What did you do? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
I may have done a little something, I don’t know, in case you didn’t have a costume. </p><p>PETER<br/>
(Sigh) What is it? </p><p>[FABRIC RUSTLES]</p><p>PETER<br/>
Oh, that’s not actually so bad. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Wanna try it on real quick? </p><p>PETER<br/>
No. </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Come on, Peter! Try it on! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Yeah! I went through the pain of enlarging my measurements for a week for this! </p><p>PETER<br/>
I’m not putting that on. </p><p>ARCHIVIST AND AGNES<br/>
(Chanting) Do it, do it, do it! </p><p>PETER<br/>
Alright, you got me. I’ll try it on but only because you peer pressured me into it. </p><p>[ARCHIVIST AND AGNES CHEER] </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Let’s go then! </p><p>[RUNNING OFF AS FOOTSTEPS APPROACH IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION] </p><p>TIM<br/>
Hey Agnes. </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Oh! Tim, it’s been too long! </p><p>TIM<br/>
I could say the same to you! And may I say, you’re aging absolutely beautifully. </p><p>AGNES<br/>
(Laughter) Be sure Gertrude doesn’t catch you saying that, she might get jealous! </p><p>TIM<br/>
How’s Gertrude doing, by the way? I haven’t seen her since... the last time I visited London, I think?</p><p>AGNES<br/>
Oh, you know. Same old, same old. She’s admitted to getting soft in her old years, so we’re looking to get in one last thrill before we finally settle down for good. </p><p>TIM<br/>
Good for you two! Now, where are your assistants? I know you’re tough but I doubt you can do this all on your own. </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Oh! I’m not the archivist, actually. </p><p>TIM<br/>
What? Then who‘s the archivist? </p><p>[FOOTSTEPS APPROACH, VOICES FADE IN]</p><p>PETER<br/>
It’s a little snug around the middle, but I guess it’ll work. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Yes! Score one for Elias! </p><p>PETER<br/>
No way, score for me you mean. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Laughter) What? No! </p><p>PETER<br/>
No, really. I’m the one who got the kickass sailor costume. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Smarmy) So you do like it. </p><p>PETER<br/>
Sure, but I’m still the one winning here. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Alright then- Oh my god! </p><p>TIM<br/>
(Friendly) Hi there. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Hyperventilating) Oh my god- you’re Tim Stoker- and I’m right here- in front of you- oh my god. (Internal screaming)</p><p>PETER<br/>
Ignore him, he can’t function around people he idolizes. </p><p>TIM<br/>
(Intrigued) Is that so? </p><p>PETER<br/>
After sitting through a two hour rant exclusively about you, I’m pretty certain I can say that. </p><p>TIM<br/>
Well then, I’ll take it you’re archival assistants too? </p><p>PETER<br/>
I am. This one here is the archivist.  </p><p>[PETER PATS THE ARCHIVIST ON THE BACK] </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Yeah-ye-yeah! I’m the archivist! Elias Bouchard! At you’re service! </p><p>TIM<br/>
Great to meet you two! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Great to- great to meet you too! </p><p>TIM<br/>
Now that introductions are out of the way, I believe that I should get going upstairs to help around a little more for tonight. It seems you guys already have the archives covered. Unless...</p><p>PETER<br/>
What? </p><p>TIM<br/>
You guys wanna hear a song? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Oh, hell yeah! </p><p>AGNES<br/>
What song will it be? </p><p>[TUNING ACOUSTIC GUITAR] </p><p>TIM<br/>
Carnivore’s Waltz!</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Oh my god I love that one! </p><p>TIM<br/>
First a stone, then a blade<br/>
Then a rubber-tongued mouth where the livestock are laid<br/>
First it grinds, then it chops<br/>
And the stunned victims quake as the guillotine drops<br/>
First a few, then they spread<br/>
Soon there’s billions of beasts being butchered and bled </p><p>Be they human, be they swine,<br/>
They’ll be riven and reaped on the production line<br/>
With so many creatures cleaved<br/>
Their panic took form and The Flesh was conceived  </p><p>Just a slice, just a nick<br/>
Strip the corpulent wax from the ivory wick<br/>
Just a sprain, just a snap<br/>
Each body a warm-blooded gift to unwrap<br/>
Just a squelch, just a squish<br/>
Each shift manifesting the Boneturner’s wish</p><p>Be they human, be they swine<br/>
There is plenty of Viscera yet to combine<br/>
Untold donors to dissect<br/>
The art costs an arm and a leg to perfect</p><p>Take the folds, take the spots,<br/>
Take the rife imperfections, the marks, tags, and blots<br/>
Take the scars, take the age,<br/>
Let the consciousness split from its carrion cage<br/>
Take the fat, take the weight<br/>
Pierce the overstuffed lump so it’s bulk may deflate</p><p>Be they human be they swine,<br/>
There are always new blemishes yet to define<br/>
Let the function of the flawed<br/>
Be to glut the great maw of our ravenous god</p><p>Have a taste, have a bite<br/>
Savor marrow and muscle flavoured with fright<br/>
Have a snack, have a meal,<br/>
Seasoned well with a wail or a shriek or a squeal<br/>
Have a sip, Have a swig<br/>
Drink your full-bodied fill from a bleeding long pig</p><p>Be they human, be they swine<br/>
They provide our communion with sanguineous wine<br/>
And the terror they secrete<br/>
Is the nectar to match their ambrosial meat</p><p>First a stone,  just a slice  Have a taste<br/>
then a blade,  just a nick  Have a bite<br/>
First it grinds,  just a sprain  Have a snack<br/>
then it chops  just a snap  Have a meal<br/>
First a few,   just a squelch Have a swill<br/>
then they spread just a squish  Have a swig</p><p>Be we human, be we swine<br/>
There is always a carnivore hungry to dine<br/>
And the terror that we sew<br/>
Is the mulch that torments the garden to grow</p><p>[CLAPPING FROM ARCHIVIST AND ASSISTANTS] </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Any song from you is truly a gift! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
That was awesome! </p><p>TIM<br/>
And who says you need auto tune to sound good? </p><p>PETER<br/>
It was cool. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Come on, Peter! You gotta admit that was fucking awesome. </p><p>PETER<br/>
Yeah, that was good. Let’s just hope you’re all warmed up before you go onstage. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Bitch? </p><p>TIM<br/>
Hey, he’s kinda right. I guess that was kind of an early warmup for tonight. Say, where will I find you all tonight? </p><p>AGNES<br/>
(Disappointed) At the entrance. The ticket booth is the archive team’s job this year. </p><p>TIM<br/>
Oh! (Laughter) That must suck! </p><p>PETER<br/>
You don’t say. </p><p>TIM<br/>
Well, when you’re done maybe I’ll see you afterwards? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
That would- that would be grand! </p><p>TIM<br/>
Great! See you all later then! I’ve still gotta see the rest of the institute! </p><p>[TIM WALKS AWAY]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Hyperventilating) Oh my god! That just happened! </p><p>PETER<br/>
Woah there! Don’t go dying on us! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Whispered) Tonight will be perfect. </p><p>[CLICK] </p><p>[INT. HALLS, NIGHT OF THE BASH]</p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[MURMURING OF PEOPLE, ‘THIS IS HALLOWEEN’ PLAYING ON LOUDSPEAKERS]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Bored) This blows. </p><p>PETER<br/>
No shit. </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Well maybe if someone wasn’t trespassing a month ago, we may have had a chance of getting a better part. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Alright, blame Elias. I get it, I’m just a scapegoat for your feelings right now. </p><p>AGNES AND PETER<br/>
(Unison) You’re not. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
But please find it in your hearts to forgive me? We’ve been through so much together- </p><p>PETER<br/>
Not that much, actually. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
But can you find it in your hearts to forgive me? </p><p>[A CONTEMPLATIVE SILENCE. IS THIS REDEMPTION FOR THE ARCHIVIST?] </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Nope. </p><p>PETER<br/>
Me neither </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Dropping the facade) Damn it! I was sure you guys would fall for the puppy dog eyes! </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
Hey guys! </p><p>PETER<br/>
(Sigh) Hey Martin. </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
Hey guess who I am! (Dracula voice) Whatever happened to the Transylvania twist?</p><p>[JUDGMENTAL SILENCE]</p><p>MARTIN<br/>
Well, you’re no fun. </p><p>AGNES<br/>
(Muttering, then) Well it’s been fun you guys, but it looks like everyone’s here. I’ve gotta go check on the tunnels. Martin and I need to be down there scare some children. Let’s go, Martin. Can’t let the witch costume go to waste. </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
O- oh, okay. </p><p>[AGNES AND MARTIN WALK AWAY]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Wait a minute. </p><p>PETER<br/>
What? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
I heard his voice- Gerry’s meeting- Martin- Oh my god Peter you may be right about him. </p><p>PETER<br/>
What?</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
How did I just put it together? </p><p>PETER<br/>
Elias. What did you realize?</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Martin is Jon’s husband! He fits his description and everything! </p><p>[PETER GETS UP AND WALKS INTO THE CROWD]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Peter- Peter, where are you going? </p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[INT. TUNNELS]</p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[SOUNDS OF CHILDREN LAUGHING AND SCREAMING]</p><p>AGNES<br/>
I think we’re going a good job this year. </p><p>[SKIN SIZZLES, CHILD SCREAMS]</p><p>MARTIN<br/>
Certainly! The kids’ fear is just enough to feed off of, but not nearly enough to hurt them. Rah! </p><p>[CHILD RUNS OFF SCREAM LAUGHING]</p><p>AGNES<br/>
Admittedly, they’re kind of like empty calories when you think about it. </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
Hm. I suppose so. </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Oh! Kids splitting up, ten o’clock! </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
Oh, I love it when they do that! </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Let’s go then! </p><p>[THE TWO BEGIN RUNNING, BUT STOP AT THE SOUND OF A SCREAM IN THE DISTANCE, NOTHING JOYFUL ABOUT IT]</p><p>MARTIN<br/>
What was that?</p><p>AGNES<br/>
Shit! Martin, you take care of the kids. I’ll go check that out. </p><p>MARTIN<br/>
Alright. </p><p>[AGNES BEGINS RUNNING, AND A SECOND PAIR OF FOOTSTEPS JOINS HER]</p><p>AGNES<br/>
Jon! Shouldn’t you be upstairs? </p><p>JON<br/>
I sensed there was something wrong. I needed to check it out. </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Alright then, just try not to get yourself killed in the process. </p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[INT. HALLS]</p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[THE MONSTER MASH PLAYS ON THE LOUDSPEAKERS] </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Peter! Where are you going? </p><p>PETER<br/>
Just a minute. </p><p>[EMERGENCY DOOR OPENS, AND THE CROWD FADES AWAY INTO THE QUIET OF A BACK ALLEY]</p><p>PETER<br/>
Ah, that’s better. Not as loud anymore. Now,(with feeling) Elias how the fuck did you not put it together by now?!</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
It was stupid! I know! </p><p>PETER<br/>
(Laughter) With those critical thinking skills I’m surprised you even scored a job here, let alone head archivist. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Hm, I’m kinda surprised as well. I mostly bullshit my way... through. </p><p>PETER<br/>
What? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Yeah! The ease I got in with was surprising. I was surprised that more people didn’t have jobs here. </p><p>PETER<br/>
That’s because it’s supposed to be difficult to get these kind of jobs! Do you know someone here or something? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
No- are you saying I cheated? </p><p>[ELIAS CONTEMPLATES PUNCHING THE ARCHIVIST] </p><p>PETER<br/>
Well you certainly had someone in your corner if you could bullshit your way in here!</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Wait. </p><p>PETER<br/>
What, Elias?!</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Whispered) Quiet down. Do you hear that? </p><p>[DISTANT WRITHING BECOMES EVIDENT]</p><p>PETER<br/>
(Whispered)What the hell...</p><p>[ARCHIVIST AND PETER WALK TOWARDS THE WRITHING]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Is that- </p><p>PETER<br/>
A sinkhole? Covered in bugs? Yes. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
What do you think it’s doing here? </p><p>[WRITHING BECOMES RAPID]</p><p>PETER<br/>
Shit! Run! </p><p>[TAPE RECORDER FALLS TO THE GROUND]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Panicked) What the hell? When did that get here?</p><p>PETER<br/>
We’ve got bigger worries than that! Just run!</p><p>[THE TWO RUN AWAY AS TAPE RECORDER IS OVERCOME WITH WORMS]</p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[INT. LIBRARY]</p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[PEOPLE CHEER]</p><p>TIM<br/>
(Microphone) Thank you all! My last song, Stranger’s Face, will be in half an hour! </p><p>[CHEERING]</p><p>KAROLINA<br/>
(Calling) Tim! </p><p>[TIM WALKS OVER AND TAKES A SEAT]</p><p>TIM<br/>
Ah, tape recorders. Haven’t missed that. </p><p>KAROLINA<br/>
Probably just knows you’re a big deal. </p><p>TIM<br/>
(Sigh) So what’s this about, Jane? We don’t exactly get much time to talk. </p><p>KAROLINA<br/>
Nothing much, I just want the answer to a question. Clear and simple. </p><p>TIM<br/>
(Hesitation) Okay, shoot. </p><p>KAROLINA<br/>
You have a habit of avoiding avatar get-togethers. Why’s that? Is it the fear part? Or something else? </p><p>TIM<br/>
(Sigh) Just to clarify, I never asked for this. Any of this. After the unknowing, I was... sent somewhere. And whenever I see another Stranger, I just can’t help but be reminded of... what I am now. But unlike most of them, I try to make the best out of it. Instead of a stranger that hides, a spectacle for the world to see. That’s it, really. </p><p>KAROLINA<br/>
Hm. </p><p>TIM<br/>
Now I’ve got a question for you. </p><p>KAROLINA<br/>
Okay- </p><p>TIM<br/>
Why do you seem so chipper? You’re not usually the one to be like this outside of your hole in the ground. </p><p>KAROLINA<br/>
(Laugh) Tim, you wound me! I'm allowed to enjoy Halloween, aren't I? </p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[INT. TUNNELS] </p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[ALL IS QUIET. EERILY QUIET]<br/>
JON<br/>
It’s right down this tunnel. Get ready. </p><p>AGNES<br/>
Don’t need to tell me twice. </p><p>[JON AND AGNES WALK DOWN THE TUNNEL]</p><p>JON<br/>
Ah! </p><p>AGNES<br/>
What? What is it? </p><p>JON<br/>
I don’t know where it went! </p><p>AGNES<br/>
We’ll split up then. Cover more ground. </p><p>JON<br/>
Are you sure. </p><p>AGNES<br/>
I am. </p><p>JON<br/>
Alright then. </p><p>[JON AND AGNES SPLIT UP, AGNES RUNS UNTIL WE HEAR A SNIFFLING CHILD]</p><p>AGNES<br/>
Hey, hey. It’s alright. I’m not here to hurt you. (Grunt) You’re a big kid, you can do this. Let’s get you home. But first, (yelling) I know you’re here! Show yourself! </p><p>[CALL ECHOES THROUGH THE TUNNELS] </p><p>AGNES<br/>
(Worried) Jon. </p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[INT. ALLEY] </p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[BUG SOUNDS ARE FURTHER AWAY. ARCHIVIST YELPS]</p><p>PETER<br/>
Quiet! You don’t want them to know where we are! God, was I this loud when you pulling the termite out of me? </p><p>[ARCHIVIST WHIMPERS]</p><p>PETER<br/>
(Sigh) It’s gonna be fine. We’ll get out of this, and then we’ll never have to think about it again. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Yeah, but did you notice the others? </p><p>PETER<br/>
I was a little busy running from the horde of ants and centipedes, but enlighten me. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
There- there were other sinkholes at each corner of the institute. And one in the center of campus. </p><p>PETER<br/>
So, what are you suggesting? That these things have a reason for being here? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
That’s what’s I’m guessing, yeah. And I’m also thinking that we don’t wanna be nearby when whatever it is kicks off. </p><p>PETER<br/>
What about all the people inside the institute? They’ll get in the crossfire of whatever this is. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
... I hadn’t thought about that.</p><p>PETER<br/>
What do we do then? </p><p>[SILENCE ONLY FILLED WITH BUGS IN THE DISTANCE] </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Do you know how far the janitor’s office is from here?</p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[INT. TUNNELS]</p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[JON’S FOOTSTEPS ECHO THROUGHOUT THE TUNNEL]</p><p>JON<br/>
Hello? Is anyone there? </p><p>[DISTORTION INTENSIFIES]</p><p>JON<br/>
I see you. </p><p>[STATIC RISING]</p><p>JON<br/>
Reveal yourself to the light, be no longer cloaked in anonymity. Let your true face be seen and become what is Known. </p><p>[DISTORTION INTENSIFIES]</p><p>[JON SCREAMS, TAPE RECORDER DROPS]</p><p>[DISTORTION FADES TO A CRACKLE]</p><p>NOT!JON<br/>
(Words warped) Hello? I see you.</p><p>[FOOTSTEPS]</p><p>(Clearly) I see you.</p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[INT. JANITOR’S OFFICE]</p><p>PETER<br/>
Why’d he even let us in here? </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Well let’s just say he owes me a favor. </p><p>PETER<br/>
Alright then. </p><p>[RUMMAGING]</p><p>PETER<br/>
Are you sure insecticide will work? I don’t think these are regular bugs. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Do you have a better idea? </p><p>[RUMMAGING CONTINUES] </p><p>Got it! </p><p>[BUG SOUNDS FROM OUTSIDE THE ROOM. JANITOR SCREAMS]</p><p>PETER<br/>
(Shrill) Now’s the perfect time to find out if this theory of yours work or not! </p><p>[DOOR SLAMS OPEN AND BUG SOUNDS FLOOD THE ROOM. PETER AND THE ARCHIVIST SCREAM AS INSECTICIDE SPRAYS. THE BUG SOUNDS SEEM TO SCREAM AND RETREAT UNTIL WE CANNON HEAR THEM.]</p><p>PETER<br/>
That worked? Holy shit, that worked! </p><p>[ARCHIVIST AND PETER CHEER]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Hm, we’re gonna need to explain the janitor to Jon though. </p><p>PETER<br/>
Yeah... </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Not the concern right now though! Let’s take down the bug horde!</p><p>PETER<br/>
Yeah! </p><p>[CLICK]</p><p> [INT. TUNNELS]<br/>
</p><p>AGNES<br/>
Jon! Jon, are you okay?</p><p>NOT!JON<br/>
(Weary) Yeah, I'm alright. It's gone. For good. I've sent it back to where it came from.</p><p>AGNES<br/>
Well you're gonna need to tell me how you managed that later, we've gotta get this kid back with the others.</p><p>NOT!JON<br/>
Right- right, let's get going then.</p><p>[CLICK]<br/>
</p><p>[INT. COFFIN]</p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>MIKE<br/>
(Squeezing and grunting) Hang on. Kid, kid! </p><p>SIMON<br/>
(Softly) Yeah? </p><p>MIKE<br/>
Are you Simon Fairchild? </p><p>SIMON<br/>
Yea. </p><p>MIKE<br/>
Great! Come on kid, I’m here to save you. </p><p>SIMON<br/>
You- you really came? For me? </p><p>MIKE<br/>
Of course, just repaying a debt is all. Now, let’s get you out of here. </p><p>[RUMBLING BEGINS]</p><p>MIKE<br/>
Fuck, the Buried doesn’t like that. Jon, Jon! Shit, we’re on our own then. Simon, get ready to run! </p><p>SIMON<br/>
What, wha-</p><p>[SIMON SCREAMS AS TUNNEL RUMBLES AND MIKE BEGINS RUNNING WITH MIKE]</p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[INT. SINGHAL INSTITUTE, CAMPUS GROUNDS]</p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[BUG SOUNDS ARE LOUDER THAN EVER]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
You ready Peter? </p><p>PETER<br/>
One thing to admit before we go to our likely death?</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Sure, anything. </p><p>PETER<br/>
I never actually hated you! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
It takes life-threatening horror to get you to give me a compliment? (Calming down) Wait, now is not the time. On three? </p><p>[PETER MURMURS IN AGREEMENT] </p><p>Okay. One, two, three! </p><p>[THE ARCHIVIST AND PETER RUN SCREAMING AS THE BUG SOUNDS GET LOUDER, SPRAYING INSECTICIDE AS MORE BUGS SCREAM]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
It’s not enough! We can’t get them all! </p><p>PETER<br/>
Throw it into the pit! </p><p>[THE ARCHIVIST AND PETER SCREAM AS THEY THROW THE INSECTICIDE INTO THE PIT. BUGS SCREAM LOUDER THAN BEFORE AND BEGIN TO RETREAT INTO THE PIT. PETER YELLS AS HE IS DRAGGED INTO THE PIT.]</p><p>PETER<br/>
Don’t let go! Don’t let go!</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Grunting) I! Will not! Lose another friend! </p><p>[THE ARCHIVIST SCREAMS AND THE BUG SOUNDS SOUND LIKE THEY’RE UNDER A LEYER OF DIRT, GETTING DEEPER AND DEEPER.]</p><p>PETER<br/>
(Panting) Is it over? Did we win?</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Also panting) Yeah, I think so. </p><p>[THE TWO SIT IN SILENCE, AND BREAK OUT INTO LAUGHTER]</p><p>PETER<br/>
I can’t believe insecticide worked!</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
I can’t either! </p><p>PETER<br/>
Well how am I gonna explain this to my therapist?</p><p>SIMON<br/>
Excuse me, but what the heck did I just witness? </p><p>[BOTH GASP]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Verge of tears) Simon? Is it you? </p><p>SIMON<br/>
(Laughing) Of course it is! </p><p>[THE ARCHIVIST AND PETER BREAK INTO SOBS AS SIMON CONSOLES THEM UNINTELLIGIBLY]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
But how? I thought you were dead or worse!</p><p>SIMON<br/>
Jon’s friend saved me! He’s right- huh? Could’ve sworn he was here a second ago. </p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[LIBRARY]</p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>AGNES<br/>
Simon! You're here!Oh my god! </p><p>[FABRIC RUSTLES AS SIMON AND AGNES HUG]<br/>
</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Dismally) No kidding. </p><p>NOT!JON<br/>
Well, since Simon’s alive and well to our relief, I suppose we should celebrate! </p><p>
  <b>MARTIN<br/>
We certainly can and should! </b>
</p><p>PETER<br/>
Honestly, even Stoker’s music would work for me right now! </p><p>TIM<br/>
Is that so?</p><p>PETER<br/>
Shit! Didn't see you there.</p><p>TIM<br/>
So why do you not like my music? I've been dying to know.</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Go on Peter, tell him.</p><p>PETER<br/>
(Sigh) You've never made sea shanties.</p><p>TIM<br/>
Sea shanties? Hm, sounds interesting enough. Tell you what, I'll make sea shanties so good they blow you away! What do you say?</p><p>PETER<br/>
Well, looking forward to that happening.</p><p>NOT!JON<br/>
And I'm looking forward to that final song!</p><p>TIM<br/>
Really? You've always hated that song! Why the change of heart?</p><p>NOT!JON<br/>
What can I say? It's grown on me.</p><p>TIM<br/>
Ah well, valid explanation. No one can resist this forever!</p><p>[TIM RUNS ONSTAGE AND GRABS THE MIC]<br/>
</p><p>TIM<br/>
And now, it’s time for the final song! </p><p>PETER<br/>
I take it back! </p><p>TIM<br/>
I spend most of my time waiting, since I’m trapped within this cage.<br/>
I can only choose my victim, when I’m put up on display.<br/>
Like you!<br/>
Like me!<br/>
Like me!<br/>
I could cut off your lifeline, and not a single thing would change.<br/>
Very few would ever wonder, if there was anything strange.<br/>
About you.<br/>
About me.<br/>
About me.<br/>
They are too busy running away, they won’t notice a thing.<br/>
You keep asking me questions,<br/>
So I am asking you to scream.<br/>
Now I’m you.<br/>
Now I’m me.<br/>
And your heart may break as you fade away, and I take your place with a stranger’s face.<br/>
But I’m you.<br/>
But I’m me.<br/>
And I am a mockery of your memory made reality made free.<br/>
I am me, and you are nothing<br/>
But a foolish girl in a wretched world fighting forces you can’t see.<br/>
Now you see me, and you are nothing! </p><p>PETER<br/>
This song’s actually pretty great! </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
You learn new things every day, huh? Say, I need to go to the bathroom real quick. I’ll see you later?</p><p>PETER<br/>
For sure! I’ll ask him about making Sea shanties first though!</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
You do that! </p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[INT. BATHROOM]</p><p>[CLICK]</p><p>[STRANGER’S FACE CONTINUES SOFTLY IN THE BACKGROUND]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
(Sigh) What to do, what to do?</p><p>[STATIC RISING]</p><p>JONAH<br/>
I hope fraternizing with those other assistants hasn’t distracted you. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Not now, Jonah. </p><p>JONAH<br/>
Remember what you’re here for. Do not stray from your mission. </p><p>[ARCHIVIST MAKES PAINED NOISES]</p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
Yes Jonah, I understand. </p><p>JONAH<br/>
Good, now as for things that could bring you off- track; there is an impostor in your midst. </p><p>ARCHIVIST<br/>
What? </p><p>[STRANGER’S FACE ENDS DRAMATICALLY IN THE BACKGROUND]</p><p>[CLICK]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAND THAT'S ALL FOLKS! jk We've finished season 1 of the Singhal Archives! This has been a PROCESS for the better half of a month, and I'm looking forward to writing more! But in the meantime I have other fanfic I've been neglecting I should DEFINITELY work on. And I'll see you all around!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO YEAH I’m sorry to anyone waiting for an update on my other works, I will get around to them(eventually)! But yeah, enjoy this other project I’m doing in the meantime! This chapter is mostly a revamped version of anglerfish, but there will be more originality in the future I promise!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>